Predilection
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Shounen ai or mild yaoi; SanzoXGoku. Conflicts, fears and confusions arise as both of them try to understand the foreign, peculiar feeling they have for each other. Chapter 7 Up, and now COMPLETED!
1. Premonition

**Title:** Predilection  
**Authoress: **Hikaru R. Kudou  
**Ratings:** PG – simply because it involves shounen-ai  
**Chapter: **1/?  
**Genre:** Shounen ai / Mild yaoi, General – a spoonful of romance, a touch of humour and a dash of angst  
**Pairings:** Sanzo/Goku, Gojyo/Hakkai  
**Warnings:** Minor OOC-ness (frankly I don't think so…), clichéd plot, the authoress' poor command of English, grammatical errors, late update, etc  
**Summary: **Struggling with their inner conflicts and fears, Sanzo and Goku reflect and explore one of life's most complex and important questions…the definition of love.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Minekura Kazuya-sama owns Saiyuki, I own the storyline, moreover Sanzo and Goku belong to each other. Voila, everybody is happy…

Authoress' Notes: Currently I'm obsessed with a song called _Predilection_, sung by one of the most recognized seiyuu's, Yamaguchi Kappei from the anime Gravitation (yup, that yaoi anime). I'm actually listening to it (over and over again) as I type this chapter into my computer. Subsequently I decided to call this fanfic _Predilection_ to boot. Well, enjoy the story! *bows*  
            And if there's a fic out there that is similar or almost similar to this one here, I apologize profusely. It's purely coincidental.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
+**Goku's POV**+

            What is love?

            I asked everybody for an answer to that really, really mysterious question—Sanzo, Hakkai, the water cockroach, Hakuryu, Kougaiji, Homura, and the bun vendor—but I did not get a straight answer.  
            _"Urusei, saru! Don't ask me that sort of questions!" _Thwack!__

_            "Eeto, it's a special type of bond shared by two people, in which a promise was made for them to stay forever united in hands and hearts, even in the midst of chaos…"_ From there Hakkai, voluble as ever, elapsed into big, confusing words, as if reciting a piece of romantic poetry.

            _"Love? My boy, you've come to the right person. Nobody knows love better than I do."_ Gojyo stole a suggestive wink in Hakkai's direction_. "It's when two people, blinded with love—"_

            _"But what exactly does it mean?"_

_            "Don't interrupt me; I was just going into that. They start by looking for a private place, then—"_ At this point Sanzo was beating the life out of the cockroach, with Hakkai trying his very best to resolve the situation in the background.

            _"Kyuu? Kyuu kyuu kyuu kyuu!"(Love? I never experienced it before. It's pretty hard to find a dragon about the same size as I am. Can you imagine my being with a ten-foot dragon? Not a very comforting thought…)_

That did not work at all. I did not understand a word the white mini dragon was trying to convey to me. And I can't read sign languages either.

            _"L-love? Why are you asking me about that in the middle of our battle?" _

            Kougaiji refused to answer, but I noticed that his cheeks were slightly red, Yes, even with that dark complexion of his, I could still see that faint tinge of crimson colouring his cheeks. I would ponder over it, but I have a far more important question to find out.

            _"Love?" _Homura paused for quite some time._ "…Rinrei…"_

            Basically his answer consisted of Rinrei, Rinrei and Rinrei. I lost count as to how many times he repeated the word. He did not explain to me about the identity of Rinrei. I asked him who (or what) Rinrei is, but he pushed it aside and began that "Son Goku, have you gotten stronger" rigmarole, rendering my thinking that Rinrei is some sort of food.

            So you see why I had to ask the bun vendor.

            "You want to know about love, my dear boy? Well, love is the force that makes the world go round, the ray of the sun—"

            I would correct that last phrase of his, since I stand strong on the belief that Sanzo is **the **sun, but he was too busy talking to acknowledge my attempt.

            "Regard these buns, my boy! They look ordinary to the naked eye, yes?"

            "Err…I don't think I understand your meaning…"

            "Take these white, fluffy edibles as life itself!"

            I wondered what similarities could the buns and life in general possibly be sharing. However I listened all the same, trying to grab his ideas.

            "Love to life, is the same as the fillings to each bun! Each one of them is unique, even though they came from the same mixing pot, the same animal, or even the same vendor!"

            I was officially confused.

            "Imagine, the horrors of not finding the fillings in a bun!"

            "Well, I can always dip it into—"

            "Aah, but will it be the same? Will the act of dunking the empty bun guarantee your satisfaction once you hold it inside your mouth, as you sink your teeth into it, as you chew the plain surface, as you swallow it, as you digest it?"

            I scratched my head, completely puzzled. A few passers-by, who were listening intently, did the same.

            "Whatever it is, everyone has a different concept about love. You'll find your love one day, thus coming up with your own notion of it."

            "But how am I supposed to know when it finally arrived?"

            The elderly bun vendor, chuckling, grabbed a bun from each division of buns on his table. With swift gestures of his hands, he rearranged the sequence of the buns. He presented the five buns, nearly lined up, one next to the other, to me.

            "Can you tell me the fillings of each bun, just by looking at them? No sniffing, now."

            I shook my head. "I'll have to bite into it first."

            "Precisely!" He grinned from ear to ear. Nodding once, he instructed me to take one and eat it.

            I obeyed willingly. "This one has curry in it."

            "And what does that tell you?"

            I racked my brain, searching for a conclusion. "That you'll charge me for another bun?"

            Sighing, he shook his head. "It's on the house. No, boy, it means that you'll have to experience it first before you recognize love."

            Needless to say, I was back at square one. 

=**Sanzo's POV**=

            The saru's simple question triggered some sort of perplexity in me.

            What, exactly, is love all about?

            Why didn't my late master, Koumyou Sanzo, teach me that? He taught me all kinds of essential ingredients in life, as he put it, but never did he guide me when it comes to matters that revolve around love.

            Does that mean love is not a vital part in life?

            _"Well, Koryu, I can't really give a definite answer to that…"_

_            "Naze?"_

_            "I've never been in one, so I never had the chance to truly feel it."_

_            "Sou ka…"_

_            My master smiled, his hand on my shoulder. "But I heard it's…amazing."_

_            "Amazing?"_

_            "Ah…the power of love…it is amazing…"_

And that was the end of our discussion—if it was a discussion in the first place.

            "Sanzo?" Hakkai's voice breaks the tangled thread of my thoughts. "Is anything bothering you?"

            I snort. "Why should there be?"

            "Well…I believe you should get rid of that cigarette end in your mouth. I never met anyone who…used a cigarette until nothing is left."

            Damn. And here I thought he was half-blind. I chuck my overused cigarette butt indifferently in the cigarette holder.

            "Yahari…" says he slowly.

            I do not turn to look at him. There is no need to, for I know what is about to come.

            "It is about Goku's question, isn't it?"

            I hate it when people seem to know what's on my mind. Zettai ni.

            "Daijoubu desu, Sanzo. You can tell me. Both Gojyo and Goku are out, you know."

            "Why should I tell you?"

            "Or would you rather talk to Gojyo, instead?"

            Hell, why is it that Hakkai seems to be making sense all the time?

            "So what actually attracted you to that water cockroach?" I ask flatly.

            "Gojyo desu ka?" Hakkai fingers his chin thoughtfully. "Saa…I don't know."

            "Rubbish."

            He laughs. "I just have the feeling that I need him."

            "Need? You mean—"

            Eyes wide open; he waves his hands in refutation. "No, no, no, Sanzo! Chigau desu yo! It's nothing like that!"

            "Then what is?"

            He looks at his feet, an excuse to hide his blushing face from me. "I need him—and I know he needs me too—as a lover, as a man—not merely as an object to satisfy his…lust."

            I only stare at him. My stare must have made him uneasy as he grimaces slightly.

            "I just know it, Sanzo, despite that he's a Don Juan and all…"

            "You like this—love?"

            "By all means. It's beautiful, to be with your loved one. Hanging on his every word, his delicate touch that tells me how much he treasures me…" Hakkai chortles, like a young amused child. "If you'll excuse me, I think I have to go out for a moment…"

            Hakkai closes the door behind him. Before long I hear Gojyo's voice from outside the inn, and Hakkai's cordial laughter follows next. I make my way to the window, just in time to see Gojyo slinging an arm around the monocled youkai before walking off together.

            What is so remarkable about this thing they call love? Why does everybody want it when it only brings pain?

            Humans are hopeless idiots. Take Hakkai for instance. Sure, he's a youkai now but he was once a human, so he counts.

            Whatever happened to Kanan? Before, he was deeply in love with her. Because of her, he massacred innumerable youkais which resulted in him being a youkai himself; a smile that very seldom leaves his face, and a severe scar.

            And now? Now he's constantly mumbling sweet nothings to Gojyo, and the half-youkai to him. Most of the times, I felt like puking whenever I heard what they were saying.

            If you're wondering why the heck I never let them share a room together, it's because I know they would be up the whole night, doing that thing they are so fond of doing, and by then who knows how the hell are we going to continue our godforsaken journey, with a sleepy driver behind the wheel.

            Second reason; the saru would be waking me up in the middle of the night, bugging me forever, asking me what those weird noises are.

            And no, Genjo Sanzo does not feel jealous seeing those idiots sick with this ailment—no, make that disease—they call love.

            "SANZO!"

            Damn it, what's the fuss now!?

            I throw the windows open. The saru is arguing with that female youkai—Kougaiji's sister.

            "She stole my buns!" wails Goku, shaking an angry finger in her direction.

            "Baldie Sanzo!" She waves her hand at me, attracting attention from the townspeople.

            Out of the blue they are jumping from one building to another, finally into my window, straight at me.

            The youkai is on top of me. "Baldie Sanzo! Genki desu ka?"

            "Teme!" cries Goku. "I'll get you for that! Don't touch Sanzo!"

            I grit my teeth in frustration. I try to reach for my pistol, but she has hopped away from me…

            …Only to be replaced by Goku.

            "Ah, Sanzo!" His eyes, only a few centimetres away from my face, are wide open in bewilderment. He seems to have forgotten to blink.

            Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is he blushing?

            And why is my heart beating vigorously?

            "Baka saru! Catch me if you can!" The she-demon runs out of the room.

            Goku looks straight at me for a few minutes. His face becomes redder by the moment. He must have noticed it, as he quickly moves from on top of me awkwardly.

            "S-Sanzo…I…sorry…really…an accident…" With that, he turns on his heel and runs out of the room, leaving my staring after his retreating back.

            Why didn't I notice beforehand how stuffy the room is?

-+-+-+-+-

            Nothing of interest happen next. But why do I feel myself glancing at that saru every now and then?

            "…don't you agree?"

            I blink once before looking sideways at Hakkai. "Nan da?"

            Hakkai's smile broadens. "I was saying that we should leave first thing tomorrow morning."

            "Hm." I sip my coffee offhandedly. I outstretch my arm, equipped with chopsticks, targeting the last fishcake. Another pair of chopsticks seizes the fishcake at the same time as I do.

            "Ah! Gomen!" Goku quickly pulls his arm back. "Sanzo, you can have it." Again, he is blushing.

            I release the rectangular piece, snorting as I do so. I push my chair backwards and stand up.

            "Going to bed already?" asks Gojyo, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth. "The night is still young."

            "I'm not hungry anymore."

            "Hai. Oyasumi nasai, Sanzo." Hakkai taps his chopsticks as a signal.

            "Sanzo…good night."

            Goku's good night wish freezes my step for a split second, but I walk on in the end.

+**Goku's POV**+

            My eyes are glued on Sanzo, until he disappeared from view. Then, I stare at fishcake.

            Did I do anything wrong?

            "Oi, saru, if you don't want it," Gojyo is saying, "I'll be glad to—HEY! No fair! You oversized lizard!"

            "Now, now, Gojyo…" begins Hakkai. "Hakuryu's not a lizard…"

            "Kyu!" affirms Hakuryu.

            "But he cheated!" protests Gojyo.

            "All's fair in love and war," Hakkai teases.

            There it is again, the reference of love. Just what is so great about it?

            "Hey, saru, what is wrong with you? You've been staring at the door for ages." Gojyo's call yanks my wandering thoughts back to me.

            "Ah, nothing is wrong…"

            "Well, then? What the hell are you thinking of? Oh, wait, my mistake. You don't have enough brain to think!"

            "Hey! I do have a brain!"

            "Wow, that's news to me."

            I jump immediately on Gojyo's inviting dispute. Although my mind (yes, I do have one—maybe more than what I'm usually ascribed for) is busy thinking of retorts to shoot back at Gojyo, a small portion of it is still musing about Sanzo.

-+-+-+-+-

            'Maybe Sanzo is mad at me because I pounced on him this morning,' I think as I pull the blanket over my body and snuggle into my comfortable bed.

            Gojyo is out with Hakkai, taking their nightly walk around town, alone except on for the other's company.

            I toss and turn several times. I start to believe that Sanzo is mad at me. It is the only rational answer, isn't it? And the fact that I wanted the last fishcake merely aggravated the whole situation. I shouldn't have wanted it—I should've let Sanzo have it.

            It is only right for him to—he paid for it. In fact, he paid for everything. Even if the golden credit card does not belong to him, it is up to him on how to spend it. Most of the time, it's on food—for me.

            Yet I repay him horribly. When was the last time I did something useful to him? I can't remember at all.

            Does that mean I'm really useless to him?

            I don't want to be…

=**Sanzo's POV**=

            _"Goku!" I call. "Where are you? Answer me, damn it!"_

_            The darkness of the forest renders my eyesight useless. I march straight on, searching for him._

_            "Sanzo…"_

_            The voice comes from behind. I turn abruptly, and I see him. He is standing about five feet away, and he is not enveloped in darkness. There is light, a bright one, illuminating his every feature. His gloomy face._

_            "Goku…?"_

_            "I'm sorry, Sanzo, but I…" He lowers his head. "I have to go."_

_            "The light vanish immediately. I pick up my pace, running in what had been the light's—Goku's—location._

_            Nothing. He is gone._

-+-+-+-+-__

I wake up with a start, only to realize that it was nothing more than a dream—a nightmare. I get out of bed, and enter the room opposite mine—Gojyo's and Goku.

            The bed is empty. Both beds are.

            Anxious, I approach the bed. That is when I notice a figure is sprawled on the floor, still fast asleep. Goku.

            I sigh quietly. I am only being paranoid. Goku would never leave me…

            …or would he?

            Why am I sweating? And why is my heart pumping vibrantly again?

**~to be continued~**

More Authoress' Notes: The story won't be in POV format till the end – only when appropriate. As a result I might make a few (read: many) blunders here and there, so forgive my poor command of English, I beg of you! Furthermore, I'll be taking a lot of time to update, since I have other assignments to complete and books to read *sighs*.  
            Hope you enjoyed the story. And thank you for reading! *bows*


	2. Distraction

**Title: **Predilection  
**Authoress: **Hikaru R. Kudou  
**Ratings:** PG – simply because it involves shounen ai  
**Chapter: **2/?  
**Genre:** Shounen ai / Mild yaoi, General – a spoonful of romance, a dash of humour and a sprinkle of angst  
**Pairings:** Sanzo/Goku, Gojyo/Hakkai, and one-sided Homura/Goku (as always)  
**Warnings:** Minor OOC-ness (in my humble opinion), clichéd plot, the authoress' poor command of English, grammatical errors, late update, etc  
**Summary: **Struggling with their inner conflicts and fears, Sanzo and Goku reflect and explore one of life's most complex and important questions…the definition of love (…cheesy summary, I know…)  
**DISCLAIMER:** For the obvious fact that the name Hikaru R. Kudou is nowhere stated in the opening or the ending credits, it is naturally implied thus that she holds no ownership on Saiyuki whatsoever.

Authoress' Notes: Depression strikes again, and my author's block is worse than ever. Forgive me! *bows down*

-+-+-+-+-+-

            Zenon gave a yawn, finally surrendering to the strong urge to announce his overflowing boredom, resulting in Shien looking at his partner in reproach.

            "Hey, don't look at me like that," protested Zenon. "It scares me."

            "You're not very polite."

            "Not polite? Me? Don't you think you should be telling that to a certain war god? Making others wait for—" Zenon glanced out of the window, "—ages is more impolite than—"

            Precisely at that second the door was thrown open, giving way for Homura to march into the room in his trademark stride, his cape flowing majestically behind him, accompanying his every step. Finally coming to his throne, he tossed his cape and proceeded to sit down.

            "I trust you did not wait long," declared he, resting his head on his hand as he gazed at his subordinates.

            "Long?" repeated Zenon bitterly. "No, of course not. Only five &%^$&^@ hours. Nope, not long at all."

            Homura waved the jagged sarcasm aside placidly. "I've a revolutionary idea, after hours of meditating and today's edition of _The Heavenly Gazette_."

            Shien produced his own copy. "What about it?"

            "Turn to page 4."

            "_Kanzeon Bosatsu emerge champion in Tenkai's annual beauty contest_?"

            "No, not that one."

            "_Slippery accident; Ritouden sues his bar of soap_?" offered Zenon, sniggering.

            "No. The right-hand side…"

            "_A new god announced_?" both Zenon and Shien read aloud.

            Homura's amused lips crept into a sly smile. "Let me introduce you to him." Homura beckoned his guest, who was standing outside, to make his entrance.

            The fourth god complied. Zenon and Shien could not help but to stare at him wordlessly.

            "Meet Shihou Narusu—the God of Misdirection."

-+-+-+-

            Sanzo flung his cigarette end out of the window. Grumbling to himself, he then got rid of his empty cigarette box, employing the same brusque method.

            Hakkai sat up on his bed, stretching his arms. "Oh, good morning, Sanzo. You're up early. Did you have a good night's rest?"

            It took awhile for Hakkai to notice Sanzo's eye bags. The latter got up from his chair and left the room, not without grunting, complaining about some things Hakkai's ears could not catch.

            "Wonder what's wrong…ah, well…"

-+-+-+

            Sanzo paused in front of Goku's door. In two minds, he was debating with himself whether should he open (read: shoot) the door and act as cool as possible, or just leave the scene unnoticed. He was still trying to decide, when all of a sudden he heard Gojyo yelling "****!!"

            Instinctively the blond kicked the mahogany open viciously. Inside, Gojyo, only clad in his pants, stared at his unwelcome guest, dumbfounded.

            "Geez, Sanzo, don't you know how to knock?" scoffed the half-youkai.

            "What the **** was that **** all about?" Sanzo ignored Gojyo's remark.

            "Oh, the ****? I didn't think you'd be interested, but since you asked, I'll be glad to tell you. I had a dream last night. It was so real that I thought Hakkai was indeed with me. But when I found out that it was only a—"

            Not paying much heed to Gojyo's ramblings, Sanzo's watchful eyes scanned the room for any sign of Goku.

            "—so disappointing, you know? Hey, monk, are you listening or not?"

            "Where is that saru?" Hiding his anxiety was no easy task, but Sanzo pulled it off all the same.

            "Ano saru? Eh…I didn't notice he's not here…Maybe he's already waiting for us in the restaurant downstairs. You know how food-oriented his brain is—that is, if he has one."

            No longer interested in spending any time with Gojyo, Sanzo straightened his robe and made his way to the door.

            "Oi, monk…"

            '_If he asks me why am I worrying myself because of that saru…he'll find his head ten hundred light years away from his body…'_

"Is Hakkai up yet?"

            '_…what do you know…this cockroach has longevity after all…_' "None of my business." Sanzo walked away out of the door, to the staircase.

-+-+-+-

            "God of Misdirection, ka…" Zenon nodded in acknowledgement. "Fascinating, uh, job description."

            The god who stood before them was truly a sight to behold. His rich, neatly combed auburn tresses complimented his waxen complexion unerringly. His white vest hung over his broad yet lean shoulders like curtains, draped over his azure sleeveless top, hiding his slightly visible muscles. A necklace adorned his neck, the locket in the shape of a mini-compass. He also wore a ring and an earring on his left ear, each bearing the crest of an arrow—probably his emblem.

            "Ah, you think so?" he spoke, his voice euphonious. "I do think I'm the perfect god for that position."

            "Is that so, Homura?" Shien asked incredulously.

            Frowning, Homura replied, "You have no idea how gruelling it was for me to find him…I spent the whole night looking for him in Tenkai…"

            Zenon sweat-dropped. "Sou…five hours…"

            "More, actually."

            "So, um, how did you end up getting involved with our war god?" Zenon asked Shihou conversationally.

            "The upper management of Tenkai arranged that Homura-sama is to take me under his wings—err, cape." Shihou fixed his bright eyes on Homura. "He's so kind to me."

            "He scares me," whispered Zenon to Shien, "more than your look does. The worst part is, I don't know why."

            "Should I get jealous, then?" replied Shien dryly.

            "Homura-sama, where will I be staying?" Shihou asked the heretic god.

            "The sixth room in the right wing," replied he. "You can't miss it."

            "I thank you." Shihou bowed courteously and departed, setting off for his room.

            "So you're his mentor now?" asked Shien.

            "If you're going to put it that way, yes." Homura massaged his temples. "At least, that's what the article referred to me as. Zenon, I need an aspirin, Wait, scratch that. Bring me aspirins, plural."

            Zenon brought him the transparent phial and a glass of water. He eyed Homura as the latter emptied the last two white pills. "I thought I just bought those yesterday."

            "Hey, hey, do you know how much I miss Son Goku every day and night? And I could've sworn I found five white hairs last night."

            "You'll disappoint your fangirls!" exclaimed Zenon in mock horror.

            "Homura…as much as I'd love to hear about you and your phobia of white hairs, I prefer to learn more about Shihou," interrupted Shien.

            "Oh, Shihou." Homura, having gulped two pills at one go, leaned back with a weary sigh. "It's what I get for being a heretic."

            "Is he—"

            "Hell, yes. Why else do you think they conferred a crappy rank to him? And you know what they say about heretics flocking together."

            Zenon disagreed to that, silently maintaining that he was not, and would never be a heretic. He pointed out, "But he has hazel eyes."

            "Ah, that's something remarkable about him." Homura leaned forward, lowering his voice. "They change colour at times—to gold."

            Zenon sucked his breath hastily that he coughed several times. "I—I see."

            "Excuse me…"

            The fourth voice, coming from behind Homura's seat, made the trio turn to look.

            "Pardon me, Homura-sama," said Shihou, embarrassed. "But I cannot seem to find my room…"

-+-+-+-

            "I'm sorry, but we're not ready for business yet," said a restaurant waiter. "We'll be opening in one hour's time. If sir would be so kind to wait—"

            Sanzo, without another word, turned away intolerantly and ascended the staircase, wondering where Goku could be. In normal cases, the monkey would still be snoring away in slumber land, waiting for Sanzo's harisen (or gunshots) to bring him back. Something was horribly amiss.

            Sanzo refused to accept the proposal. Too preposterous, too irrational to be true. Why would Goku—Goku, of all people—leave his side?

            '_Great, just great_.' He clutched his forehead with one hand, the other holding the rail for support when in a trice his vision was blurred; his head felt like it was weighing a thousand tonnes. '_One sleepless night and my brain is already half dead.'_

            "Goku…damn it…"

            "Ah?"

            Sanzo's eyelids flew open, the fog slowly disappearing. Raising his head to look at the source of the sound, he came eye-to-eye contact with a bewildered Goku.

            "Sanzo, good morning!" Goku delivered his typical cheerful greetings to his master. "Is the restaurant open yet?"

            Instead of succumbing to his joy in finding Goku by running up the stairs, Sanzo settle for slow, long strides. In a flash he took his harisen out, and let it fall upon Goku's head, ala Genjo Sanzo.

            "Aiiee! What did I do?" Goku grimaced.

            "Ahou ga! Where did you go, you mindless monkey?"

            "I wanted to take a bath, but there was something wrong with the water tap in my bathroom. So the generous innkeeper allowed me to use another one."

            "Idiot!"

            "It hurts! Sanzo! At least I'm still here!"

            "Don't change the topic! Don't do it again!"

            "Sanzo, I said I'm sorry! You don't have to—gyaahhh!!!"

-+-+-+-

            They continued their trip shortly after having breakfast. Hakkai revved Hakuryu up, and after making sure his companions were seated nicely and comfortably, drove away.

            "I need my cigarettes," said Sanzo curtly.

            "We'll stop by a store, then," Hakkai suggested. "If I'm not mistaken, Gojyo needs his as well."

            Sanzo glared sideways at the driver beside him. He was starting to get vexed to notice that in every sentence of Hakkai's, there would be some sort of reference to the half-youkai.

            "Ne, Hakkai, here's a bun stall next to the store," said Goku. "Is it all right if—"

            "—I buy some for you?" finished Hakkai. "By all means, if Sanzo finds it acceptable. But promise me you won't argue with Gojyo?"

            The blond monk's eyebrows quivered at his newly found and proven discovery.

            "I won't if Gojyo won't steal."

            "Excuse me? The last time I checked, whenever Hakkai bought them, they were meant for all of us. I wasn't stealing!" maintained Gojyo.

            "You ate my portion! That's stealing!"

            "Another sound from either of you, both of you idiots will be too deep underground that you'll be munching on dirt, sand and rocks!" Sanzo threatened crossly.

            "Maa maa, Sanzo, we're here." Hakkai, parking Hakuryu on a vacant spot, took **the **golden credit card from Sanzo. "I won't be long."

            "Matte, I'm coming with you!" Gojyo hopped off the jeep. "I don't want to get fleas."

            "Hey! I don't have any!" objected Goku hotly.

            "Yes, you do. You've been scratching yourself ever since this morning."

            "NO!!"

            "You can't fool me, saru. Come on, Hakkai." Gojyo, sliding an arm in Hakkai's, pulled him into the shop.

            "Sanzo, tell me you don't believe him!" Goku said, defending his claims. "I don't have fleas!"

            "Don't drag me into this, saru."

            "But I'm not lying! I was having bad muscle cramps! That's why I've been flinching—"

            "That's what you get for spending a night on the floor. Blame yourself for it."

            "I was asleep! I didn't notice I had fallen off the bed—eh? How'd you know I slept on the floor last night?"

            '_&^%$…me and my big, &^%$(*@ mouth…'_

            "Did you come into my room last night?" Goku was as puzzled and even more confused than ever. Furthermore, he was curious.

            The question earned him yet another swipe from a secretive Sanzo. Predictable, isn't he?

            "Baka! What would I be doing in your room!?"

            "How am I to know?"

            "Hello, and good day to you folks." The interruption seized Goku's undivided attention. "Would you like to buy my buns?"

            "Hello, bun vendor-san!" Goku greeted the man genially. "Your buns smell great!" He sniffed, and sighed dreamily.

            Sanzo was, in reality, thankful for the timely interruption. He dared not imagine what would have happened if Goku had kept on…

            "Hey, I remember you! You're the one who was asking me about that subject yesterday, aren't you?" said the old man, recalling. "Did I help?"

            Goku paused. The man had one awesome memory—Goku himself had forgotten about **the **question. He could try to be honest to him, but to expose the whole story—that he was searching for the real meaning of love—in Sanzo's presence could be fatal. Sanzo would go berserk if he finds out that Goku has been asking around—especially to strangers.

            '_Sanzo!!_'

            "Is there something I should know?" Sanzo glared sharply in Goku's direction.

            Feigning laughter, "No, it's nothing! Nothing special, Sanzo!"

            "Nothing special?" echoed the vendor. "How could you say that? It's the force that spins the globe!"

            Words failed Sanzo as he stared at him, half-quizzical and half-irritated. "What have you been telling him!?" Sanzo let out a menacing whisper.

            Goku gritted his teeth in fear. '_Sanzo must not know…Sanzo must not know…Sanzo must not…_'

            The vendor goggled at the monk. "About lo—"

            '_Oh, no!! Sanzo **will** know!_' "Buns! Pork buns, beef buns, chicken buns and duck buns!" Goku blurted out whatever crossed his mind at that moment.

            "…duck buns?" repeated Sanzo coldly, disbelieving.

            "Wrong!" corrected the vendor. "Was that all you managed to catch after our talk yesterday? No, I was solely using my buns to portray lov—"

            "But I love your buns!" added Goku quickly.

            "Precisely what I mean. I'll just go over everything I taught you yester—"

            "Ne, Sanzo! Can you buy his buns for me? I'm hungry!" '_Distraction should work…please work…'_

            "Idiot! The card's with Hakkai!" Sanzo reminded him coldly.

            "Ah…if so, can he pack the buns first? Hakkai can pay later."

            The bun vendor, shortsighted as he was, could see through Goku's rash but evident attempts as if he was looking through glass. "Is he the one?" he asked Goku.

            "Huh?" Goku froze on the spot.

            "What are you babbling about now?" Sanzo growled. He had half a mind to summon upon his Smith & Wesson to, err, assist the old man to explain more coherently, but the result would be disastrous if the poor old man faints in total shock.

            Not that he really cared, mind you. He just did not want his only witness to die because he needed his confession badly.

            "It's him, isn't it?"

            "Ah…I don't know what you mean…" Goku stammered. This was not entirely false. Part of him understood what the vendor was implying. And the other part was—well, clueless. It would be more accurate to say that Goku was stumped. '_I'm **so **going to get it from Sanzo…'_

            Sanzo, now shifting his concentration back to Goku, folded his arms. "Have you been badmouthing about me to people?"

            Devastated, Goku denied it hastily. "Sanzo! I would never do such a thing! You're my sun—I wouldn't dream—"

            As Goku spoke, Sanzo's eyebrows furrowed with mixed feelings. The vendor, on the other hand, inferred that his assumption was verified.

            "What's the commotion all about?" asked Gojyo, who just appeared with Hakkai, with a brown bag in his arms.

            "My, my, Goku…what have we missed?" asked Hakkai good-humouredly, handling the credit card back to its rightful bearer.

            "Stop all this nonsense!" insisted Sanzo, irritated. He flashed the shining card in front of the vendor. "Give me all your damned buns."

            Even though he was dying to know what the deal was with Goku and the old man, nonetheless it must wait. Not in Gojyo's presence—he would make fun of Sanzo, overdoing it, that Sanzo would be forced to silence him using his trademark technique. Once Gojyo is out of the picture, who knows what Hakkai would resort to.

            Sanzo still needed a driver, at least until this godforsaken journey is over. Then Gojyo can have Hakkai all he wants – that is, **if **he managed to stay alive long enough.

-+-+-+-

            "Was he like this before he's appointed God of Misdirection?" Zenon put forward. Shien had accompanied the (poor) young god to his room.

            "I don't know about that." Homura shrugged. "All I know is he left on a journey a few thousand years ago to the Academy for Future Gods. I suppose the post is meant for him after all. Whatever it may be, he said he'd been trying to find his way back to Tenkai in the last—four hundred years."

            "And you were announced as his—caretaker?"

            "I resent that. I'm his mentor – **mentor**, get it?"

            "You're to teach him a thing or two about what being a god is all about?"

            "I'm confounded myself as to why I am chosen for this task. I'm starting to suspect that they are aware of our plan to create a new world. Perhaps they're trying to buy some time to counter my plan by keeping me busy."

            "Hmm…"

            "But look on the bright side…" Homura stood up, slightly groggily.

            "There's one?" '_Wow, since when did Homura become so optimistic…'_

            "Of course there is. We can use him to get Konzen and his party lost in their expedition. Except Son Goku, that is. The only place for him is next to me..."

            "You're right!" Zenon snapped his fingers. "Why didn't I think of that?"

            "Because the only thing you should be thinking of right now is to buy me some more aspirins."  
  


~**to be continued**~

More Authoress' Notes: A little background information about the OC, Shihou Narusu. The so-called inspiration for his character came when I saw this other anime character with an awful sense of direction. Realizing that Sanzo-ikkou have never actually faced such an adversary before, I decided to give it a go. Shihou means 'direction', and Narusu means 'to lose something'. So I just added the two together, regardless of its grammatical accuracy.  
            Oh, and thank you so much for the generous reviews! I'm so sorry for not able to update regularly – with schoolwork piling on my table, both my muse and I down with depression at once…I wonder why this fic doesn't seem to have much angst, though…  
            Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter, onegai shimasu! *bows*  
  



	3. Presumption

**Title: **Predilection  
**Authoress: **Hikaru R. Kudou  
**Ratings:** PG –because it has shounen-ai  
**Chapter: **3/?  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai / Mild yaoi, General – a spoonful of romance, a dash of humour and a teensy-weensy drop of angst  
**Pairings:** Sanzo/Goku, Gojyo/Hakkai, one-sided Homura/Goku (as always), and a little dose of Doku/Kou  
**Warnings:** Minor OOC-ness (in my humble opinion), clichéd plot, the authoress' imperfect English, grammatical errors, late update, etc  
**Summary: **Struggling with their inner conflicts and fears, Sanzo and Goku reflect and explore one of life's most complex and important questions…the definition of love  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing in this story except for the plot, the OC's and a few things I conjured up randomly…

Authoress' Notes: Special thanks for the kind reviews! *bows*

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The day for Sanzo-ikkou proceeded as usual, with nothing being out of place. Gyokumen Kousho's minor lackeys popped out once in awhile here and there, but in a matter of seconds they were singed, whacked, thrashed and shot mercilessly. Sanzo, extra-touchy that he was, took care of half of them alone.

Then Kougaiji appeared, along with his own posse. He looked a tad weary, and Goku could have sworn he (Kou) glimpsed in Dokugakuji's direction after his every sentence. Both parties would have rung the bell to start their much-anticipated duel, but Lirin gate-crashed on them with her "Baldie Sanzo!" call-outs.

"&%^$ you, Lirin!" Kougaiji vociferated crossly. He did not get it—why must Lirin make his life more miserable than it already was? "How many times have I told you to stay home and play with your *^&%$#@ dolls?!"

"Kougaiji-sama…no foul languages in front of Lirin-sama, please…" Yaone reminded him.

"I don't give a damn about it anymore! Do you know how much I've spent on your stupid Barbie set, Lirin? That old prick is too stingy—insisting she's saving her money of cosmetics and such! And now you're telling me you gave that &$%#^&* set to NII!!!???"

"Well, his bunny needed some company…" Lirin explained cheerfully. "Besides, I still keep one of the dolls. See, see?" Lirin practically shoved it at Kougaiji's face.

Consequently, the youkai prince discharged a shriek. The deadpan youkai then spun a string of curses, with Dokugakuji caressing his back, telling him to take deep breathes to calm himself down, in his effort to console him.

Gojyo slapped his forehead. "This is taking too much time! Shall we go now?"

"But it's rude to leave without informing them," Hakkai pointed out. "I don't like to disappoint them, not after they've been so eager to fight us."

"Ne, Baldie Sanzo!" Lirin had jumped off the rocks, now standing a feet away from him. "I made it myself! So pretty!"

Sanzo, as well as the rest of his posse, understood immediately Kougaiji's reason for his obscene and sudden outburst. They began with their faces making weird and out-of-this-world expressions—bulging eyes, hanging mouths, things like that—which then evolved in their colours changing drastically. Except Sanzo, obviously, who was too disgruntled to join his party in their reaction. Having a praiseworthy amount of self-esteem, he took it pretty well, really, although he had just been shocked utterly.

Lirin was holding a Barbie doll—only that her hair was short, and she was dressed in a yellow robe.

Technically, she was a figurine of Genjo Sanzo—only with a woman's body. Or should the authoress start referring to her as a 'he'?

Goku, fully recovered from his dazed state, snatched the Barbie—err, Sanzo doll away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Give my Baldie Sanzo back!" countered Lirin, reaching for the doll in Goku's hands, but the latter sprang back.

'_The hell?'_ thought Sanzo, irked.

"…somehow I feel…odd hearing her saying that," mused Gojyo, watching the altercation before him.

"I'll kill you and your preposterous ideas," snarled the blond, "once I'm done with those two imps."

"Don't be too harsh on them," said Hakkai lightly.

"Give him back!" Lirin insisted, throwing tantrums. "Or I…"

"No way!" retorted Goku. "Or you'll—what?"

"Or I…I'll give you cooties!"

"Cooties? What are those? Sanzo, what are—"

"I'll show you!" And Lirin kissed an expecting Goku.

-+-+-+-

Homura blinked once, then twice. His headache was exacerbating, making his surroundings look as if they were spinning around him like a giant merry-go-round. He hated rides, and he just happened to despise merry-go-rounds the most.

"Homura-sama, are you unwell?" asked Shihou, concerned.

"Nothing I cannot handle, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. So now, on to your tutorials. We've wasted enough time with you getting yourself lost, and I want to finish your coaching as soon as possible. First and foremost, do you know what you're supposed to do as the God of Misdirection?"

Shihou, sitting cross-legged on the gritty floor, tilted his head to think. "I help travellers to get on their way?"

"No, no! That's the job for the God of Safe Journey."

"There is such a god?"

"I'm not really sure, but since they have you I figured there'll be one—someday."

"I hope there will. Maybe the two of us can be friends…"

Homura sighed, thinking how unlikely it was for Shihou's wish to ever come true should the God of Safe Journey makes his appearance. Soon, Homura found himself thinking about his own problems with the God of Peace.

_"Homura…youkais and humans must live together in harmony…" Anshi, the God of Peace said philosophically._

_ "It's you again…"_

_ "Nice to meet you too, Homura."_

_ "…"_

_ "Homura, you must stop provoking fights."_

_ "It's in my job description. There's nothing I can do."_

_ "They must put their differences aside. Instead, find their similarities and work from there. It is the strongest foundation that will ensure—"_

_ "Anshi, you're not listening to me, are you? This debate is getting us nowhere."_

_ The lean, silver-haired god shook his head. "And I know how to make sure tranquillity finds its place among their empty hearts."_

_ "…huh? Anshi, why don't you stop disturbing me? As the God of Peace, grant me some peace and leave me alone!"_

_ "Alas, Homura! You have my liberal sympathy! The peace that you currently savour is merely a blind, to shield you from the awful truth…"_

_ "…you'll be the death of me…"_

_ "Homura, you must not say so! Speak not of disasters!"_

_ "You're more cut out to be the God of Disaster."_

_ "I'll show you the path to serenity. Come here, and I'll give you a warm hug."_

_ "What!!??"_

_ "Don't be shy, now…"_

Wrinkling his face in disapproval, the war god shuddered. The hug was suffocating; Homura never knew Anshi had it in him. The worst part was that Anshi had refused to release him from the iron-like embrace until he chanted a series of loathsome, nauseous 'words of tranquillity' with Anshi's guidance. Homura felt as if something was stuck in his throat, and to breathe was no easy feat.

"…and if it's a goddess, maybe we'll fall in love and then we'll tie the knot together. She'll give birth to—"

Homura reached for his newly purchased aspirin, thanking Zenon abundantly for his invaluable assistance.

"…if it's a boy, he might become the God of Transportation! If a girl, then she's the Goddess of Transportation! We'll live happily ever after! You can be my child's godfather! Eh, Homura-sama? Homura-sama???"

-+-+-+-

"What the ^%$& is my stupid sister doing?" cried Kougaiji, who now seemed like a raging lunatic. Clutching his head, he dropped to the ground.

"Kou!" ejaculated Dokugakuji in dreadfulness. Yaone followed suit with her own yell of "Kougaiji-sama!"

Goku was momentarily stunned. Lirin's lips were almost glued to his cheek, which was now almost dripping wet. Her face was too close to his, and he could hear Lirin's breathing patterns, puffing on him. 

"I knew Lirin has been watching x-rated midnight shows!" remarked Dokugakuji. "Yaone! Why didn't you pay attention to Lirin's television programmes?"

"I did!" claimed Yaone. "She only watches kiddie shows! They show these kinds of things too! Oh, my, Kougaiji-sama! Speak to me!"

"…he passed out."

"Can it be…? That gaki…" said Gojyo, "…is in love with that saru?"

All this while, Sanzo was silent in anger. His fists, as well as his body, shook with rampant fury. His eyes only saw red. He snatched his harisen and swiped at the she-demon. She fell—on top of Goku.

"Ah!" cried Goku, naturally terrified. He pushed Lirin off and moved away. "What was that for!?" He clasped a hand over his sodden cheek.

Sanzo was already aiming his gun at Lirin. "…korosu…" Gunfires followed next, and Lirin trying to avoid bullets that each spelled her name.

Lirin would have continued to taunt Goku, but she knew if she had stayed a tick longer, she would have bullet holes all over her, thus sealing her chance of ever making fun of that saru.

Yaone, seeing her mistress in great calamity, threw a smoke bomb in Sanzo's direction. Thick, greyish smoke enveloped the monk, obstructing both his vision and his aims, whilst the four youkais seized the golden opportunity to make their escape.

Incensed, Sanzo fired all sorts of direction. Gojyo pulled Hakkai to safety, both taking cover behind several large boulders. Miraculously, Goku remained unharmed during the pandemonium.

The fog cleared, revealing an out of breath Sanzo. He marched up to Goku and delivered a blow with his fan.

"S-Sanzo!!??" ejaculated Goku.

"Idiot!! Why did you allow that &^&%^&* gaki to kiss you!? Are you out of your mind!!!??" Sanzo berated harshly.

"She—she kissed me?" Goku gasped. His hand brushed his flaming cheek—the spot where Lirin had planted her kiss. "Ah! I have cooties!"

"IDIOT!!!"

-+-+-+-  
=**Goku's**** POV**=

Upon my request Hakkai had raced Hakuryu to the nearest town, and in lightning speed we were registered in an inn. I hop into the bathtub upon entering the bathroom, painstakingly scrubbing my entire body with soap, sponge, my bare hands and Gojyo's toothbrush. No use, the itchiness is still there, poking my skin like sharp thorns. I'm appalled. Uncomfortable. Argh!

Now Sanzo would never come near me, since I'm infested by cooties. Worse, he might throw me away!

I shouldn't have charged at her. I have my nyoibo—I could have just stretched it out and stabbed her with it. You know, just like the game called—snooker, isn't it?

I don't know why, but Lirin boiled my blood when she said that Sanzo was hers. Even though she was referring to that doll, the fact that she had remodelled it to become a mini-Sanzo (except the body shape) shows that she wants to have Sanzo all to herself.

No way! As long as I'm alive, or as long as there are pork buns, there's no way am I letting her come close to Sanzo. If she does, I'll just take my diadem off and kill her. It's bad enough for her to steal my buns—now she wants Sanzo too? Is she retarded or what?

One thing bothers me though.

Sanzo didn't stop whacking me until we reached this inn. He was blaming me all the time for the "good-for-nothing perverted gaki" on the spot. He accused me that I was enjoying that "repulsively intoxicating, silly excuse for a stupid kiss". He also maintained that he would castrate me himself if he ever finds me with Lirin. Or Kougaiji. Or Homura, for that matter.

Gojyo, who was apprising him about Kougaiji being with his half-brother (whatever 'being with' means) and saying that he (Sanzo) had nothing to worry about, did not escape from the all-time powerful fan of Sanzo's. Poor Hakkai got a scolding from Sanzo too after he said that Lirin's…act was only a game to her. Sanzo asserted that Lirin does like me, and it's wrong for her to like me because we're enemies. I've never seen Sanzo so mad before, and I thank the gods for still being alive.

I have no idea whether he was mad because of that Sanzo-doll-with-a-wrong-gender, or he was mad at me for not doing anything to put an end to that—kiss. Gojyo, claiming that he's a connoisseur in kissing, had pointed out that it was a smooch, not a kiss. But since Sanzo said it was a kiss, I believe it was a kiss. Anyway, Sanzo must have presumed that I actually liked that kiss. He did not believe trust me when I contradicted his postulation.

In spite of everything, I still have feelings of guilt towards Sanzo. Sanzo was right, as always. I know the kiss was wrong in every aspect. I hate it absolutely.

I remember a few days back, I caught sight of Gojyo doing the very same thing to Hakkai. In response, Hakkai chuckled and cooed an "I love you" to the water cockroach. Call it spying if you will, but it was accidental.

According to Gojyo and Hakkai, they love each other. If kissing equals loving, does that mean by hating one I also hate another? That makes enough sense.

The itchiness has gone, for some reason, and I reach for my towel. I dry myself, tie it around my waist, and opened the door.

Sanzo is by the window. Noticing the sound I have made, he turns his neck, his purple eyes piercing straight into mine.

-+-+-+-  
~**Sanzo's**** POV~**

There, standing with a look of surprise, is Goku. My eyes wander away from his confused orbs, perusing his frame. In the dim light he looks remarkably breathtaking, as the shadows rain on him. Only his golden eyes are as clear as day, both showing signs of astonishment and—fear.

We freeze in our stance for quite some time. Finally he tears his gaze away.

I never noticed before that Goku has a charming, lovely figure. Tiny, yes, yet still charming. But the most beautiful feature of all—it has to be his eyes.

The orbs that seem to be always alive with emotion. The way they dance in joy, their determination, their honesty. His actions next in the line, it is a singularity how his gaiety rarely decays.

Oblivious to my actions, he starts saying something about lunch, and how he craves for soup, noodles, and other edibles. His golden eyes hold a dreamy expression, his smile accompanying his every word.

A smile that fills the void in me—something I feel like I cannot do without. A genuine, sincere smile, very unlike Hakkai's. Something I can never achieve.

"…but I think their roasted duck smells better than their roasted chicken," Goku is saying. "Is it all right if we try both? Maybe they'll give a discount!" He lays his shirt on the bed.

All at once I lose control of myself, that soon I find myself leaning over Goku. He is on the bed; his eyes wide open, scrutinizing my face, searching for an answer to explain my unpredictable behaviour towards him. He is trapped between the soft bed and me, with no way out. My arms keep my body steady, my fingers gripping the covers.

"Sanzo…" whispers he. "What are you doing?"

Is he scared…of me?

I cannot move, not even an inch. His innocent question made me realize that what I am about to do is iniquitous, improper. To take advantage of him in his helpless state, I feel like a child abuser.

No, this cannot be love I'm subjected to. If it is, I shouldn't feel any guilt to persist, knowing that what I am doing is suitable and fair, both to me and to the saru.

"Sanzo, are you all right?"

The whisper of my name brings my attention back to my prisoner. The fear has long gone, now replaced with perplexity. I cannot blame him, for I myself am befuddled by my own actions and musings.

"Saru…" My voice is serious. "Nobody, and I do mean **nobody**, kisses you unless I say so." _'Where did that come from?'_

Goku cringes in discomfort, having once again remembered that pest who goes by the name of Lirin and her damned pranks. Goku gives a nod at last. "I know, Sanzo, and I understand. You're my master—I shall follow your orders. I don't like her…kiss. And I won't do it again."

Lest I might not be able to refrain myself, I straighten slowly. I light a cigarette and start smoking nonchalantly. Goku sits up, and out of the corner of my eyes I gaze at him getting into his shirt. For some reason my free hand clenches.

"Sanzo…I'm really sorry." Goku approaches me. "It's my fault, it's entirely my fault. I see it now. You've the right to get angry at me."

"Baka, of course I'm angry. But you can't do anything about it anymore."

"I can try to atone for it, though. I'll never engage myself in it in the future, Sanzo. You can have my word for it."

"Hn. Whatever."

"I—I'll go now. I'm sorry for using your bathroom, Sanzo, but Gojyo and Hakkai are using the other room. They wouldn't let me in. Do you know what they are doing?"

"I don't give a damn." _'What I was about to do to you, Goku…_ 'Don't interfere in other people's business."

"Sanzo, I'm hungry! See, see, my stomach's making that awful racket again! Sanzo, let's go to the restaurant downstairs? I want to eat but it'll be dull if I eat alone."

He has his own way to make me forget of my resentment. "You just need me to pay for your food."

"Who said so? I want to eat with you! You can have your sake while I chomp on the roasted duck, dim sums…"

"Baka." What else is there for me to say?

"Please?" He is imploring me. He holds my hands, and I feel a tingling sensation running underneath my skin. "Let's go, Sanzo! I'm sure you're hungry too!"

I believe it is not too much to say that I had never, ever allowed someone to push me around other than Goku. I don't know why, but Hakkai had said that I have a soft spot for this saru. Rubbish.

"Come on, Sanzo! Be a sport!"

I stand up, permitting him to drag me to the door. "I'm not like you, saru."

"I'm not a saru." He laughs happily. "I said so before."

"Baka saru."

"Mou, Sanzo! You're starting to sound like Gojyo!" Goku pouts comically. "Ore wa Goku!"

"Don't ever compare me to that cockroach."

"Hai, Sanzo!" And he laughs louder.

-+-

I pour myself a glass of sake as Goku munches on a dumpling, mumbling compliments to the savoury dish.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I say simply.

"Um!" He moves on to the chicken rice.

I glance at him in ambivalence. Part of me feels a pang of culpability for having naughty and perverted ideas, for nearly harassing him without his consent. Without him knowing.

"Sanzo, you're not eating?" Goku questions. "I'll tell you which food you must try! The fried rice is good, and the roasted duck, the boiled fish—"

"You're just naming all the dishes."

"That's why you have to try them all!" Goku transfers a dumpling from his plate to my empty one. "This should be a good start." He looks at me hopefully. "Ne? I'm famished, but I saved some for you."

"You expect me to thank you?" I say sarcastically. I do not wait for his answer. I bite into it, just to humour him. It tastes fine, really. Goku excitedly begins to pile my plate with food, ignoring my reluctance.

All of a sudden it dawns on me, that what I'm feeling towards Goku is no more than lust. My conversation with Hakkai that day—yesterday, I think—confirms that my attempt on Goku was driven by lust, not love.

I was right to put an end to it all. I don't want to regard the saru as a mere object for my lust to toy around with. He is not worthy to be treated as one—too pure, too innocent.

Humans are stupid to mistake lust for love. But they are right when they say love only weakens you.

In that case, to hell with love.

-=-=-=-=-[tsuzuku]-=-=-=-=-

_Hikaru__: *glares at her muse*  
Ru: *ignores, resumes his angst-ing*  
Hikaru: You're supposed to be helping me with this fic!  
Ru: *angst-ing*  
Hikaru: Crap…I feel my depression coming back to me…  
Ru: Good. *angst-ing*  
Hikaru, Ru: *angst-ing*_


	4. Prevarication

**Title: **Predilection  
**Authoress: **Hikaru Risqué Kudou  
**Ratings:** PG   
**Chapter: **4/7  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai / Mild yaoi, General , Romance, Angst, Humour  
**Pairings:** Sanzo/Goku, Gojyo/Hakkai, one-sided Homura/Goku (as always)  
**Warnings:** Minor OOC-ness, clichéd plot, the authoress' imperfect English, grammatical errors, late update, etc  
**Summary: **Conflicts, fears and confusions arise as Sanzo and Goku struggle to explore and understand the foreign feeling they have for each other.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Kazuya Minekura-sama owns Saiyuki and I own the storyline of this fic.

Authoress' Notes: Thank you so much to **_Ami_** (Ami-chan! Write more humour to cure my never-ending depression, I beg of you!), **_real-circus_** (You're right. It is love, but Sanzo just doesn't know it yet. I'm just trying to introduce a 'new' Sanzo – who is still doubtful about his feelings towards Goku…) and **_gallatica_** (So sorry for the typos! I couldn't type flawlessly on a laptop…) for the generous reviews! You guys are the best!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A good night's rest would put anyone back on their two feet, and thankfully this applies to Homura also. The poor god had a hard time shutting his eyes in peace at first—for one thing, that lamented God of Peace, Anshi, had been paying his a visit in his dreams against his wishes. Just as Homura was about to give Son Goku a passionate, one of a kind kiss, Anshi had taken Son Goku's place, giving Homura eerie chills running up his spine. Good thing Homura had quick reflexes to spring back.

_'And he calls himself the God of Peace,'_ Homura mused. '_He gives a whole new definition to the word peace. Yet he blames **me **for all the peril happening in the world below.'_

But Anshi was the least of his problems—he had to worry about his student as well. Who said being a Toushin Taishi is easy? And which bumbling idiot came up with the idea of assigning him to look after Shihou?

Crossing his legs, he leaned back in his throne. His fingers dribbled the armrest in impatience, he could not help but to wonder what had befallen Shihou—and Zenon, for that matter. Homura was beginning to regret his decision in sending Zenon off to look for that "twisted god with no sense of direction". Three hours had passed, and still no sign on them.

"This is ridiculous," mumbled he to nobody in particular. "Three whole hours—and still counting. Now I'm stuck here alone because Shien's off looking for Zenon. How many gods does it take to find one God of Misdirection?" He sighed miserably, his attempted humour failed to mend his mood. "I knew I should've paid dear Son Goku a visit."

He resumed his wait.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"SANZO! I'm hungry!"

"Urusei!" The blond swiped his harisen on Goku's head. "You just ate a mile ago! Can't you come up with something else to say? I'm sick of listening to that same phrase over and over again—be it in real life or in fanfics!"

"Hidoi!"

"Ahou!" Sanzo folded his arms, and resumed his ponderings on the lust moment he had had with Goku. In the end he settled for blaming Gojyo for the incident, believing that the cockroach's perverted ideas was starting to rub off on him. Yup, Gojyo.

"Geez, Sanzo," Gojyo chipped in. "You, of all people, should know that the saru's stomach is fifty times larger than his brain."

"Horny cockroach!" Goku shot back. "It does not! Will you stop making fun of me?"

"Oh, yeah?" Gojyo stuck his tongue out. "At least my brain is larger than yours."

"I'll rip both of your heads off!" Sanzo threatened. "Then we'll all see who has a smaller brain!"

"If you'll ever find their brain cells, Sanzo," Hakkai joined in, laughing.

"Mou, Hakkai!" Gojyo pouted. "You're hurting me! I thought you loved me!"

"Of course I do."

"Ne, ne, Hakkai…you love Gojyo, don't you?" asked Goku.

"…ah…" the monocled youkai was blushing faintly. Answering Goku's question was not as easy as answering Gojyo's, he should think. He glanced at Gojyo in the mirror—the latter was glaring at Goku suspiciously.

"But there's nothing special about Gojyo! He bullies me around—"

"Say WHAT?" demanded Gojyo. He did not appreciate Goku's remark about himself.

"…and he's such a meanie…"

"Oi, oi, you're going way overboard…Can't you see I'm right here?"

"…and I can't see how you could possibly love him! He has none of those charming qualities…"

Gojyo flared up. "That's IT! I'll kill you!"

"I said QUIET!!" bellowed Sanzo crossly. "I'll be the one who'll kill all of you *^&%$#@s! So shut up already!"

"Now, now, Sanzo…Goku's only asking me a harmless question…Gojyo's the one you should—"

"Hakkai~! How could you suggest such a thing to this corrupted monk? Don't you love me anymore?"

Hakkai solely chuckled in response.

"I don't know why I still haven't kill all of you…" Sanzo grumbled to himself.

"That's because you love us! Ne, ne?" offered Goku.

There was a long, uncomfortable interval of silence soon after Goku's (brilliant) deduction as the other three tried to register Goku's words in their grey cells.

"…Err, that's not it?" said Goku, cracking his brain to search for another reason.

"A foursome rarely works…" said Gojyo, grinning.

Sanzo, having found control over his muscles, began whacking poor Goku. "Baka! Don't say anything you don't know about! I do not love, you hear!? Korosu!!!!"

"Never have I seen a clearer confession…" muttered Gojyo. A split second later, he found himself receiving his own fair share of Sanzo's formidable harisen.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Zenon pushed the door open weakly. His energy had long deserted him, what with all those walks around Tenkai. Sure, he did see one or two objects of interest—Ritouden's case in court, for example.

It was quite silly, actually. The attorneys were cross-questioning the culprit—the five inches, sweet-scented pink soap bar. Needless to say, the soap responded remarkably well to the police's warning ("You have the right to remain silence. Any word from you will be used against you in court!"), that it even refused to say anything in its defence during its trial.

Even after they had dunked a bottle of green, slimy substance on it—said to grant any inanimate object the ability of speech—the soap did not utter anything. Thus they were left with no other alternative other than to postpone the trial until further notice.

"Homura…" Zenon entered, and after giving way to Shihou to walk first, he shut the door quietly but firmly. Perceiving Homura had fallen asleep on his throne, he walked up to his boss.

"…Son Goku, get stronger…mmm…"

Zenon wrinkled his face. "He even talks in his sleep, for goodness's sake! Man, he really loves that Seiten Taisen…"

"Should I wake him up?" asked Shihou. "He'd develop a terrible backache if he sleeps like that…bad for his posture…"

"Well…"

Without waiting for Zenon's green light, Shihou had stood next to his tutor. "Homura-sama…I hate to wake you up but I'm here…" He shook Homura's shoulder lightly.

Zenon, surprised, took a few steps backward. '_I can't believe he's so brave…brave yet stupid…'_

Shihou got his own dose of surprise from Homura when the latter suddenly grabbed hold of him, stood up abruptly and before Shihou realized it, his mentor was already pinning him to the floor. By then Shihou was too petrified to move a muscle, too dazed to say anything.

Homura, on the other hand, was still dreaming. Shihou observed that his mentor's mind was too occupied in his dreams, that he had unconsciously played out what his dream was all about. Homura nuzzled his nose against Shihou's neck, adding to his already overdosed revelation.

"&^%$..." Zenon mentally kicked himself. "What should I do? Think Zenon, think! ARGH!"

Homura lips were only a few inches away from Shihou's. Totally freaked out, Shihou screamed.

Right before Zenon's eyes, both of them vanished into this air. "Oh, double *^%&…now I'll have to look for them again…"

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Onii-chan!" Lirin protested as Kougaiji dragged her along the hallway, his hand firmly clutching her collar. "Hanasei yo! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Kougaiji kicked the laboratory door open with his foot. "Nii! Give Lirin her frigging doll set back!"

Nii, smiling placidly, placed his cup of hot cocoa on the table. "Good evening to you, Kougaiji-sama. What brings you to my humble dwelling place? How may I help you?"

"Cut the crap, Nii. I said give her *%^&$#@ doll set back. I disagree to this trade you made with her."

"Oh…"

"And Lirin, throw that Barbie monk away, for my sanity's sake!"

"No!" Lirin shook her head adamantly. "It's mine! You gave the set to me for my birthday! So it's mine!"  
"Lirin!"

"Kougaiji-sama, I'll return the set to you if that's what you want," said Nii.

"Oniichan…I didn't know you play with dolls…" Lirin commented.

"That's because I don't!" retorted Kougaiji. "I'm going to return them to the *&^%$#@ shop to get my money back! Now give me the damned set, Nii."

"But, there's only one problem…" began Nii.

"As if I don't have enough problems on my hands…"

"Their tea party only ends in two hours' time. My bunny's playing host and you know he hates any sort of interruption—Kougaiji-sama? Why are you screaming like that?"

-+-+-+-+-+-

Kanzeon Bosatsu was, as always, in her chair, facing her flower pond. Her head resting on one hand, she shifted the position of her legs. Just because she was one of the most prominent goddess in Tenkai did not mean that she was immune to leg cramps.

She stiffened a yawn. Watching (read: spying) over her nephew's idiocy was getting on her nerves, what with him still being a stubborn *@#%^$&, not confessing to Goku about his true feelings. As if that was not bad enough, Sanzo was in a state of denial. Somehow she looked forward to the confession day, and she would love to record the moment on tape, thus immortalizing the scene for all eternity. Plus, it would make a great material for blackmail.

But somehow something told her that there would be some—entertainment occurring that day.

"I wonder what it could be…"

Out of the blue two figures materialized above her prized pond. There was a flash of ear-splitting shriek, before it dissolved into water, and that huge splash. Caught unprepared, she had too little time to make her escape that she was drenched through. The cold water chiselled her like sharp icicles.

Her guests emerged, gasping for air. The next second saw Homura yelling his throat out to Shihou, all sorts of profanities gushing out lucidly.

"Nice of you two to drop by, err, in," said Kanzeon, still seated in that pose. "No pun intended."

"Sorry for the intrusion," Homura said after dumping Shihou back into the water. "Apparently Shihou Narusu is testing his abilities."

"I don't mind at all. It's not often I get visitors."

"Homura-sama…" Shihou had swum back to the surface. "K—Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama…I'm terribly sorry. See, Homura-sama was about to, to kiss me. I was terrified out of my wits, because I've never, ever done it before, and this is all so unprepared, so sudden. I never thought the great Toushin Taishi would—" Shihou spluttered haphazardly.

"Drown yourself, Shihou," said Homura, heaving himself out of the water. "I'd never kiss you." _Damn, it was such a wonderful dream…_Homura grabbed one end of his soaking cape and twisted it, in an attempt to dry it.

"You're going to catch a cold, dear, if you stay in there," Kanzeon told Shihou. "You shouldn't blame your student, Homura. You're to show, uh, a good example to him."

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have tried to wake him up. You know all those theories about the unconscious part of the brain?" said Shihou.

"Of course I do, dear Shihou. Now, now, Homura…don't glare at him like that, the poor dear. Pull him out."

Homura mumbled something, but he grabbed Shihou's outstretched arm all the same.

"Now shoo…I need my private moment of peace." Kanzeon waved her hand lazily, gesturing towards the nearest exit. "See you around."

"H-Hai, Kanzeon-sama! But first—" Shihou looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Homura groaned in abasement.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Something was dreadfully amiss; Sanzo could smell it, although he could not place a finger on it. The night was quiet—too quiet, that he began to suspect something was bound to occur. In normal cases he would not object to peace and quiet (especially at night, when he was hoping to get some shut-eye), but he was having an uneasy feeling, disturbing his sleep, and keeping his eyes wide open.

"Mmmm…buns…I want…" Goku mumbled as he turned his body to the other side.

They were too far from the nearest town, forcing them to spend the night on Hakuryu. Hakkai had apologized profusely for his "inefficiency as a driver", but Sanzo had dismissed Hakkai's utter nonsense. Hakkai, still asleep behind the wheel, chuckled silently for some unknown reason. Sanzo looked at him, confounded.

"Mmmm…Sanzo…I want…Sanzo…"

Sanzo hurriedly shifted his gaze to Goku's reflection in the mirror. His face softened as his eyes surveyed the perfection that was Goku, flattered to hear Goku's utterance, amused that he was an actor in Goku's dream.

But wait, what was that creeping on Goku's thigh? Angered, he produced his infamous harisen and delivered a blow at the nuisance flawing the masterpiece called Goku.

Rudely awakened from his sleep, Gojyo jerked his hand away, clasping the sore hand in his other, not without letting out a deep yell. "Damn it all, corrupted monk! What was that for? Why do you always interrupt my special time with Hakkai!?"

"$^%#&*^! That's all you think about! If you're dying to screw your precious Hakkai, then stop touching Goku!!"

"H-Huh? What the $%—"

"Don't pretend you don't know, you—child abuser!"

"S-Sanzo?" ejaculated Goku, who was now wide awake, no thanks to the uproar.

"Oh, dear…poor Gojyo…" whispered Hakkai, sweat-dropping.

"Sanzo, stop hitting me already! I didn't do—whatever it is you're accusing me of doing—on purpose! I was asleep! Aaiieee!"

"Sanzo, calm down and explain to me, slowly…exactly what did Gojyo do?" asked Hakkai, trying to halt Sanzo's cruel attack on Gojyo.

"He was molesting that saru!" Sanzo barked. "As if having that perverted Homura molesting Goku is not enough!"

"Sanzo, if you're unhappy with our position, I suggest that we make some changes…"

"This horny cockroach can sleep on that tree! A bonus for him if there are thorns cushioning him!"

"Hakkai!" wailed Gojyo, begging his lover for his aid.

"Sanzo, it's okay, really…" Goku, assisting Hakkai, tried to pacify Sanzo's burning rage. "It wasn't intended…" '_But why is Sanzo so furious?'_

"You're not coming anywhere near Goku, you hear!" insisted Sanzo, berating Gojyo.

Hakkai sighed. "Goku, trade places with me."

"Eh?" Goku blinked, clueless. "Why?"

"According to the grapevine, Sanzo's worried about your wellbeing being seated next to Gojyo. He doesn't trust Gojyo enough—"

"Since when did I trust any of you?" A snort.

"Hai, hai. Don't look at me like that, Sanzo. I promise we're not doing **it** tonight, so you've nothing to worry about. Right, Gojyo?" Hakkai's persistent smile induced Gojyo to agree half-heartedly. "Ah, thank you, Goku. Good night, everyone."

Goku did not move an inch. He merely gawked at the steering wheel, and occasionally at Sanzo on his left.

"What?" Sanzo muttered coldly.

"Ah, nothing."

"Don't touch anything. I'll kill you if you do."

"I understand." After a long silence, Goku spoke, "Um, Sanzo…"

"…"

"I'm dying to know…how'd you know Gojyo was touching me? Were you watching me the whole time?"

"Baka, I just happened to." '_One white lie never hurts…'_

"I—I see." Goku did not comprehend what he was feeling. He only felt that way when he was—out of food.

Was it—disappointment, deprivation?

"Go to sleep, saru," ordered Sanzo.

Nodding, Goku rested his head on the seat. He observed that Gojyo had his arm around Hakkai, both asleep in the backseat. Hakkai had an unusual smile plastered on his face—quite different from his typical one.

"Sanzo, why is the cockroach hugging Hakkai?"

Sanzo's eyelids opened slowly. "Don't look at them."

"Mou, Sanzo…that's not the answer I was looking for."

Not interested to waste his time and energy whacking Goku, Sanzo gave in. "They like it that way. I don't know what idiots think."

"Oh." Goku sounded satisfied enough. "Good night, Sanzo."

The wind got rather rough, and the cold breeze sent shivers tickling their skin. Barely asleep, Sanzo observed that the monkey next to him was shuddering.

"…cold…" Grimacing, Goku wrinkled his forehead, hissed. He sat up. "And there's no extra blanket. Sanzo, aren't you cold? It seems to me that Hakkai and Gojyo are not. Am I the only one who feels cold?" He pulled his blanket, covering his shaking body. "They're not having blankets but they are fine…"

In reality, Sanzo was feeling a bit chilly too. But part of him was more worried about Goku.

"They're not cold because they feel warm to be seated like that," said he slowly. "You want to sit like that too, don't you?"

"Eh?" Goku blushed. "No, it's all right." A sneeze. "Sorry."

"Baka saru…don't refuse what will benefit you."

"Uh? But…"

"Fine, then. Catch a flu and see if I care." Sanzo turned away. '_Stupid Goku…'_

Goku reflected for a minute. Finally coming to a decision, he crawled in Sanzo's direction and sat on his lap. Mildly surprised, Sanzo stared at Goku.

"I feel warm already. You're right, Sanzo." Goku grinned. He placed his cheek on Sanzo's chest. "And I can hear your heartbeat. It's fast…"

Sanzo never felt that volume of nervousness before. He himself sensed Goku's heartbeat on his chest, adjacent to his own. Their hearts were beating as one—equal in speed.

"Baka…speak for yourself."

Goku chortled. "Sanzo, you're so warm…Can I sit here until morning?"

"I don't want those two at the back to see us like this." This was partly true. He imagined he would feel very out of his depth to be caught in that compromising position with Goku. Gojyo would make fun of him, and Hakkai—with that smile…

Goku straightened, his voice rather weak. "If you say so." He made an attempt to return to the driver's seat, but Sanzo automatically grabbed hold of him, ceasing his movement.

"Don't give me problems, saru. I'll leave you behind if you fall sick."

Goku's expression lightened up. He brought his face closer to Sanzo's neck. "Good night…and thank you." Goku snuggled lightly lest he irritates Sanzo with his consistent moving.

Sanzo was having a peculiar fuzzy feeling inside him. He never experienced it before, for he remembered clearly being in his late master's arms was way different. This time, it was warmer, yes, and more…pleasant.

The hand that was on Goku did not want to let go. He wanted them to stay in that arrangement forever; and the thought of lust never did cross his mind. He could control his hands; never did they endeavour to tear Goku's apparel away.

Only two thoughts lingered in Genjo Sanzo's mind at that time—he felt comfort—not any comfort, but real comfort with Goku in his arms, and that no matter what, nobody—and he really meant **nobody**—touches Goku without his permission for then on.

Oh, and thirdly…he had to make sure he would wake up earlier than any of those two lovebirds behind him the next morning.

-=-=-=-=-=-

_Hikaru_: A number of unnecessary details, don't you think?  
_Ru__:_ Oh, great! I took a break from my angst to serve you and your fic, and now you're telling me you're not happy with the outcome? Why the heck must you be a damned good perfectionist?  
_Hikaru__:_ So now you're blaming me!? What kind of a muse are you?  
_Ru__:_ A depressed one. *bows to reader* And now if you'll excuse us, we'll have to resume our debate on which of us is more depressed…


	5. Precipitation

**Title: **Predilection**  
Authoress: **Hikaru R. Kudou  
**Rating: **PG  
**Chapter: **5/7**  
Genre: **Mild yaoi / Shounen ai, Romance, General, Angst, Humour  
**Summary****: **Conflicts, fears and confusions arise as Sanzo and Goku struggle to explore and understand the foreign feeling they have for each other.**  
Warnings: **Minor OOC-ness, clichéd plot, the authoress' imperfect English, grammatical errors, late update, etc**  
DISCLAIMER: **Not mine~! Argh! *tugs hair*

Authoress' Notes: Thank you so much to **_Ami-chan_** (Hai, I'll try not to be too depressed! *salutes* It'll go away on the 21st of November – I hope…), **_mabaroshi16 _**(I'm so sorry for the late update! Exams are evil!), **_On3_** (Again, so sorry for the late update! Guilty me…), **_UltraM2000_** (Thank you for reading! I know yaoi and shounen-ai are just not your cup of tea and to have you reading this really makes my day…), **_gallatica_******(My grammar, I believe, is just not good enough… ^^;; …that's what I get for being a perfectionist), **_Mag_****_ Magenta_** (Thank you! To me everything they do together is cute *chuckles*), and **_The Original Li-chan _**(Wow, what a long comment! Ne, why don't you draw a fanart of the OC? I'd love to see it! And don't worry about my depression, really…) for the really, really generous feedback! *sweeping bow*  
            I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter!

- + - + - + -

Homura's frail body sprawled on his bed languidly. He had no idea how Shihou managed to get himself lost even when Homura was playing tour guide. Everything seemed ridiculous, impossible.

_'This can't be happening to me…'_

Homura prostrated, rambling about his misfortune and this retribution was far too much, exceedingly harsh for someone with little sin—such as himself.

Shihou got lost when Homura was in front. Shihou got lost when Homura was beside him—no thanks to Anshi and his stupid antiques. He was preaching, Homura was protesting and poof! Shihou was gone. Again.

"_Anshi__, can we continue this some other time…?"_

_ "Homura, my misguided one, we must not delay the arrival of peace…"_

_ "…I need to find my student…"_

_ "Oh, dear, dear Shihou, bless the innocent soul. I don't want to see your influence rubbing off on him, the poor dear…"_

_ "Poor dear, indeed. So let me go and look for him."_

_ "My sympathies, dear Homura."_

Homura recoiled, cringing at the word adjacent to his name. He was even more started when Anshi held his hands.

"_Come, Homura. Take my hands. There is hope for you yet, my child. We will start with looking for the lost, pure soul that is Shihou Narusu. Next, we shall chase after the light of happiness. Saa, Homura!"_

_ "Let go of me! Anshi, we're going in the wrong direction, Shihou when that way—aahhh!!!"_

The result? Anshi got both of them lost, and Homura got a bad case of rashes. Homura scratched his chafed hands vigorously. '_I'm allergic to that screwed up god…'_

Shien knocked once on Homura's door, and with Homura's nod of approval, he approached the lackadaisical war god.

"Shihou is finally here, Homura."

"Hnnn…"

"He asked for you, but I told him you're asleep. I don't think it's best if he knows you're ailing."

Homura sat up slowly, lacking energy. "Aa. He would be worried about me out and out. He's so immature…"

"He adores you that's all…as a student should to his teacher…"

"So what is he up to?"

"I told him to memorize a few maps. Zenon's with him."

Homura and Shien heard Zenon's howl in a trice.

"No, you're reading it the wrong way! You're holding it upside down! Shihou Narusu!!!"

"GOMEN!!"

Homura sighed. "This could take awhile…"

- - - - -

The first ray of the sun appeared in the horizon, a signal for Hakkai to rise from his slumber. He straightened, stretching himself. The blur in his eyes cleared, and he found himself witnessing a once in a lifetime event.

Son Goku was sleeping peacefully in Genjo Sanzo's embrace.

The muscles on Hakkai's face relaxed, as he was deeply touched to see the two of them in their moment of tranquillity. It was a really nice change—from all those paper-fan tortures and bickering. Hakkai knew Sanzo had something towards Goku for quite some time, and Sanzo's interrogations about, uh, sentimental matters validated his theories.

Goku coughed once, the sound acted like an alarm clock to Sanzo. Oblivious to Hakkai's observant eyes, Sanzo eyed Goku closely, his hands caressing Goku's back affectionately. He inhaled the fragrance of Goku's hair, a nice, delightful fragrance—nowhere close to the smell of buns.

All euphoria must come to an end, unfortunately, for Sanzo became aware of the fact that he was being watched.

Knowing he was caught red-handed (or, in this case, Goku-handed) he came up with an excuse to defend himself for his bizarre situation. "He was cold."

"I see. The weather is kind of chilly here." Hakkai carefully removed Gojyo's arm, which was clinging on to him.

Reluctant, Sanzo shook Goku's shoulder gently. "Oi, saru, wake up."

Goku moaned sleepily, turned his head to the other side and resumed his interrupted rest.

Hakkai gazed at Goku's nonchalant face. "He looks really happy, Sanzo. He never looked this sedated before—not even in his sleep."

Sanzo shot a suspicious look at Hakkai. "You've been sneaking to Gojyo's room during night time, haven't you?"

His secret exposed, Hakkai chuckled quietly. "We didn't do anything, err…" He was at a loss for words, that he left the sentence incomplete.

There was a brief silence as Sanzo debated with himself whether he should wake Goku up or just leave him sleeping peacefully. He finally settled on the first alternative, realizing that it was only a matter of seconds until Gojyo came to his senses.

"Wake up now." Sanzo shook Goku again, a little harder. The monk held Goku in front of him.

Barely up, Goku's head nodded several times. Sanzo pressed his fingers on Goku's biceps and shook the shorter lad for the last time. "Damn it, Goku! Wake up, I say!"

Up at last, Goku yawned, rubbed his eyes and extended his arms. "Ohayou, Sanzo! How was your night?"

_'…excellent.'_ "I barely dozed off. I can't feel my legs with you on them." '…_oh, ****.'_

Goku sprang back to the driver's seat. "I—I'm so sorry! I should've stayed here. I'm really, really sorry…"

"Whatever. Just forget it." Sanzo figured he would give a very different answer should Hakkai and Gojyo were not anywhere within a radius of ten miles away—but fate was cruel.

"Good morning, love, how was your night?" Gojyo, just awakened, gave Hakkai a peck on the latter's cheek. "You slept well, I hope?" 

"Good morning to you too. Indeed, I had a marvellous night. So did you, I reckon?"

As Goku gawked at them incomprehensibly, Sanzo snorted in disgust. '_If only Goku had asked me that, it wouldn't sound so—detestable…chotto, he **did** ask…'_

Goku, deciding all the lovey-dovey stuff that was going on between Gojyo and Hakkai was not his idea to pass the morning, turned to Sanzo. "Sanzo, I—"

_'Ask that question again, saru…ask me…'_

"—eh? Why are you looking at me like that?"

'_…****.' _"Get off Hakkai's seat, saru. We're moving now."

"Oh, yeah."

'_IDIOT!!!'_Sanzo mentally berated both he and Goku in frustration.

- - - - -

Genjo Sanzo was confounded. He was so confident at first that he had merely had been lusting towards Goku, but now he was starting to be doubtful. For one thing, the night passed peacefully, without any obscenities taking place.

Really, Sanzo was surprised at his profound self-control. Without it, who knows what could have happened to Goku. The latter would have to kiss his virginity bye-bye, not forgetting his innocence too.

But nothing happened. They were still virgins, both of them.

'_Nonetheless, this is only lust I'm feeling…that should be it…how the **** did I manage not to **** that saru? There was the opportunity…but I didn't do anything…Only that—hug…'_

"What a beautiful weather we are having…" remarked Hakkai, increasing Jiipu's speed.

'_I think I liked having him in my arms…wonder if he liked it too…'_

"I'm hungry~!" wailed Goku.

'_…that saru had better be grateful to me for not screwing him…'_

"Hakkai, the weather's freaking hot!" objected Gojyo, fanning himself robustly. "How could you use the term 'beautiful' to describe it?"

"It's a merry morning!" said Hakkai. "Everyone seems perky."

"I'm hungry!" Goku gripped Hakkai's seat. "I can't take it anymore! When will we reach the next town?"

"Saru, quiet, will you? You're disturbing Hakkai," said Gojyo.

'_Holy ****_, _I'm trying to think here, damn it!' _Sanzo proceeded to whack Gojyo and Goku. "Urusei! Stop behaving like immatures! I'm damned p*ssed off!"

For a moment, there was silence until the sound of Goku's stomach churning brought it to an unceremonious end. Goku sighed in despair.

"I need breakfast…" complained Goku. "I need food…"

"What town should we come to next?" Gojyo asked his lover.

Hakkai gave the name of the town. "But according to our schedule, we're only going to drive pass it…"

"You mean we're not stopping to eat?"

"Uh…according to our schedule, we're supposed to have the leftovers of last night's dinner for breakfast…"

Stupefied, Gojyo gasped, his façade displaying his utmost horror. "But we've no food left!"

"Maa, na…"

"Saru! You finished them last night! Now we're all going to starve to death!" Gojyo accused.

"I was hungry!" retorted Goku. "And there was nothing else to eat!"

"Do you realize what you have done?!"

"I didn't do anything wrong! Stop yelling at me!"

Gojyo clutched Hakkai's shoulders. "Hakkai~! Can't you do something? I'm sure you're hungry too…"

Chuckling, "Nothing I can't handle, Gojyo…You might want to ask Sanzo, though…It's all up to him…"

"Hey, monk, can we…"

"No," Came a flat answer.

"But only…"

"I said no. We're way behind schedule," snapped the blond in reproach. "With you morons fooling around, we'll never get to our ******* destination."

"But you're hungry too."

"No."

"We need nutrients to be in top form! What if a herd of youkais—"

"They can kill you for all I care."

"Geez, meanie…" Gojyo slumped back on his seat.

"Sanzo…" Goku's voice was weak, his face slightly ashen. "I really, really feel hungry…Sanzo, please…can we stop at the next town? You can beat me as many times as you like after breakfast…"

The pitiful tone of Goku's left Sanzo mute, unable to voice out a strict refusal. Goku was not wailing—he sounded awfully weak. And Goku's expression, pathetic as it was, touched Sanzo's stone heart somewhat. Pathetic, yes, yet in an adorable kind of way, that made Sanzo felt the bitter taste of guilt to no end.

"Well, Sanzo, what will it be?" asked Hakkai.

Sanzo opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of thunder clapping beat him to it.

"****," mumbled Sanzo. "Damn the God of Weather…"

"It seems that we have no choice now…" Hakkai laughed. "Sorry, Sanzo, but things don't always go your way…"

"Thank you!" interposed Gojyo.

'_Damn the bad early morning weather. At least now I don't have to come up with a stupid excuse,' _thought Sanzo. _'That monkey owes me big time.'_

Hakkai can be reckless yet safe driver when he wants to. He had raced Hakuryu to the said town in an unworldly speed, that they soon found themselves warm and dry in an inn while rain descended, wetting the dry soils.

Sanzo had retired to a room, preferring to wait for the abominable rain to go away in solitude. Goku was worried seeing the monk's condition, as every other rainy season.

"Sanzo, here's your cigarette box. Hakkai bought it for you…" Goku placed the white box on a table.

Sanzo only stared out of the window in silence. He had his back towards Goku, preventing the latter from seeing his face.

"Just in case you need me…" began Goku.

"I don't need you," Sanzo cut in coldly. "Go away. I want to be alone."

"Ah, hai…" Goku, after looking at Sanzo for one last time, closed the door with a heavy heart.

- - - - -

For some unknown reason, the rain did not stop even though it was already late evening. Goku, intending to while away the time, wandered aimlessly around the inn. As always, Gojyo and Hakkai had disappeared enigmatically.

'_I should be accompanying Sanzo…but by the look of things I'll just make him worse if I do…'_

He leaned against a wall. Did Sanzo really mean it when he said that he doesn't need him?

"Hello, Son Goku…"

Recognizing that deep, seductive voice, Goku found Homura about three feet away from him. A mischievous smile was plastered on his face—the very smile which Sanzo abhorred only too much.

"It's you, Homura."

Homura ambled, each step bringing him closer to Goku. "You don't seem happy to see me."

"What…?" '_Happy? Why should I be happy?'_

Goku suddenly found Homura cupping his chin, his mismatched eyes piercing into Goku's surprised ones.

"Ask me, Son Goku…"

"A-ask what?"

"The question you asked me a few days ago…"

"Which was—? I don't remember…" lied Goku.

Chortling to himself, Homura traced Goku's chin slowly. "You asked about love…ask me again."

"But…"

"I'll give you a different answer this time…"

"I don't want…"

"Forgive me for my previous answer, Son Goku…Rinrei is my past, and you're my future…"

"I don't understand…"

"Love is a special kind of feeling one has for another. It's the same feeling I have for you."

"That means you love me?" '…_huh?'_

"With all my heart." With that, Homura moved in for a kiss.

- - - - -

'_I was too harsh on him…' _Sanzo frowned to his image in the window screen. He recalled Goku's reflection in the dark glass when he was there, in the same room as he was.

He had, he reasoned, lied. A lie so deep that even the whole Tenkai could fit into the gigantic dent. A lie that came from his lips without passing through his brain.

'_I need that saru…'_

He remembered Goku's upset face when he (Goku) heard his answer. Goku was hurt, scarred, so badly that that it was written all over his features. Sanzo had never associated the word 'hurt' to Goku before, assuming that anything he did would never wound Goku.

Wrong assumption.

'_Damn it, when did I start worrying what others think of me…why do I care what is Goku's perception towards me…'_

The monk punched the wall in fury.

'_If that monkey comes back, I—I…'_

No, he must not touch Goku, lest his beastly lust gets the better of him and—abuses Goku.

'_He doesn't deserve it…and I don't deserve him…'_

He delivered another punch, the innkeeper's reaction the last thing on his mind.

No, waiting for Goku would only waste precious seconds. With the rain pouring heavily outside, each moment merely aggravated Sanzo, perhaps…Goku's company is the remedy for his…troubled emotion…

He got up and withdrew from the room. He explored the building for any sign of Goku…

…only to find him with Homura. Kissing.

His anger reaching its critical state, in a split second Sanzo had aimed his pistol at Homura's head from a distance. Before he could pull the trigger, Goku had pulled away, his hands covering his mouth.

"What's the matter? My kiss not passionate enough?" asked Homura. "I can do better."

Goku shook his head. Blood was rushing to his eyes. Was he blushing?

Homura snickered. "I'll show you some more." He took a step, but a speeding bullet halted everything. Both Homura and Goku stared at the gun, then at the newcomer.

"Touch him…and I'll kill you," said Sanzo, nearing them. The tip of the gun never swayed away from Homura's forehead.

"Konzen…it's so like you to ruin our little time together…" sneered Homura.

"Shut up, *******. I'll rip your accursed mouth for kissing Goku. How many times do I have to tell you not to come close to—"

"You are challenging me."

            "If you would prefer to take it that way."

"You, Konzen—or, Genjo Sanzo—you don't deserve him."

Bull's eye. Homura confirmed Sanzo's thoughts just awhile ago.

"What makes you think **you** deserve him?" countered the blond petulantly. "You're just a *******."

"I treat Son Goku wonderfully well. I don't call him names and I surely don't whack him heartless with my fan—that is, if I have one."

"Ch'! I've been feeding him since—"

"Feed?" A sardonic laughter. "You're talking like he's some sort of a pet of yours. A pet for you to play around with, but treat him unjustly when you're bored with it."

Goku stared at Sanzo, searching for his denial. "Is—is that so?

"Don't say anything you're unsure of, Homura."

Homura sighed. "Why don't we let Goku decide?" Homura smiled at him. "Come on, Goku. Make your choice. This heartless, corrupted monk or me, a god who loves you?"

Silence reigned as Sanzo and Homura waited for Goku's answer expectantly. Goku switched his gaze from Sanzo to Homura over and over, before he shook his head, backing away.

"I…I don't know…I can't…" Tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm confused…I admit I'm very stupid…but I really don't know…"

Sanzo snorted in contempt. "Just say that you liked his disgusting kiss. You promised not to kiss any imbecile unless I say so!"

"Sanzo, I didn't—"

"Don't dilly-dally with me, saru! I know that you love this freaky god!"

"See, Goku…I told you he's heartless…" Homura chimed in.

"Nobody gave you permission to speak, Homura! Now get out of my sight, both of you! If you think this stupid god can show you love, why don't you go with him? Maybe now I don't have to worry about your bottomless stomach!"

"…you really want me to go, don't you?" said Goku, trembling. "You want me to go with Homura…"

Sanzo was silenced, recalling that he was in a situation almost familiar to his premonition…

"If this is what they call love…I don't want it. You'll never see me again, Sanzo…good luck and good bye [1]. I'm glad I met you, and I thank you for everything…I have to go…" He darted towards the staircase and ran out of the building, into the rain, into the darkness.

Stunned, Sanzo's legs gave away, thus he had to hold on to the wall for support.

'_It came true…Goku, he…he left me…'_

- + - + - + -

[1] – There's a song sung by Sanzo's seiyuu called _Good Luck & Good Bye_. Alas, the anime the song is from escapes me at the moment…

Authoress' Ramblings: Next update would most probably be on the 20th November, after all my papers are over…Ack…  
Authoress' Muse's Ramblings: Okay, Kudou, the chapter's done…now get back to studying…*drags the unwilling, stubborn authoress to her books* For God's sake, woman, your exams are less than one week away but you're still busy being depressed or/and writing fics…


	6. Perturbation

**Title: **Predilection  
**Authoress: **Hikaru R. Kudou  
**Ratings:** PG   
**Chapter: **6/7  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai / Mild yaoi, General , Romance, Angst, Humour  
**Pairings:** Sanzo/Goku, Gojyo/Hakkai, one-sided Homura/Goku (as always)  
**Warnings:** Minor OOC-ness, clichéd plot, the authoress' imperfect English, grammatical errors, late update, etc  
**Summary: **Conflicts, fears and confusions arise as Sanzo and Goku struggle to explore and understand the foreign feeling they have for each other.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Standard disclaimers apply.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            "You…what did you tell him?" Sanzo growled, barely looking at Homura.

            "…that I love him and I can make him happy—something you're incapable of doing," answered he calmly. "He tastes— fantastic. More heavenly than heaven itself." He looked at Sanzo sneeringly, implying that the latter would never get a chance to enjoy what he had.

            Eyes endeavouring to bore holes into Homura's skull, whilst Sanzo's right fist punched into the wall, leaving a deep impression. "You poisoned his mind!" Sanzo ran out of the door, regardless of the rain, and disappeared from view.

            "Sorry Konzen, but this time, fate won't really be lenient to you." Homura snickered to himself. "At least, I won't." With that, he vanished into thin air, and off to celebrate his victory.

-+-+-+-

            Shihou Narusu was tired of it all. He could not comprehend it—Zenon and Shien had practically shoved countless maps into his mouth just to get the younger god memorize a good number of places and their respective locations, but still, everything was in vain. He mentally kicked himself.

            Deep down in his heart, he felt sorry for them. But what was he to do? He was born with a poor memory and no sense of direction. Which explained why he was stuck with this job.

            "_Remember, this is your first task," _He recalled Homura's instructions to him. "_Find a Genjo Sanzo, and use your powers upon him."_

_            "My powers?"_ he had replied blankly.

            "_Yes, powers,"_ Homura, tapping his foot impatiently, stressed on the word. "_Get him to lose his way, that's all."_

_            "But how do I use these powers of mine?"_

_            "Idiot. You're asking me? How the heck did you get us lost in the first place?"_

_            "Uh…"_

Homura threw his hands upwards as a sign of irritation. "_Just make sure he gets lost, that's all."_

"Make sure he gets lost…" Shihou glanced again at the picture of Genjo Sanzo which was given to him by his mentor. "Hm…shouldn't be hard to find him though…don't think there're many blonds in this area…" He inspected his surroundings, and only saw black men. "Um, excuse me…" He asked a passerby. "But where am I?"

            The guy looked at him, thinking he was a madman escaped from an asylum. "Africa."

            "Africa?" Shihou replied. "How far is this place from—wherever the Sanzo-ikkou are?"

            The guy just stared.

-+-+-+-

            Goku had no idea where he was heading. There were trees, and nothing else. The thick leaves formed a canopy which hindered the passage of light into the forest, and the dark sky was torn by fierce lightings every two seconds. It was raining cats and dogs, the muddy ground slippery that Goku fell flat on his face.

            Goku sat up, cleared the mud away from his face, and became aware of the wetness of his cheeks And it was not because of the rain. '_I'm crying…because…I don't know why…'_

            He regretted his rash decision of running away from Sanzo, but there was nothing he could do. He hated to see Sanzo getting mad at him, and Sanzo was **furious** back then. He thought that it was plausible for Sanzo to just shoot him mercilessly without hesitation as to the number of bullets Sanzo would be using. But that was not the point.

            The point was, Sanzo wanted him to leave. With Homura. Accusing him that he, Son Goku, was in love with the fighting god.

            Goku's countenance twitched, trying very hard not to cry. '_But I don't know what exactly is love all about…'_

His shaking and scratched hand touched his dry lips subsequently, without him knowing. The spot where Homura had kissed him.

            '_It was…nice…' _Goku bit his lips, trying to ascertain what he had just thought. _'But it felt—wrong. I—I was thinking of Sanzo when Homura kissed me…Maybe, part of me wanted it to be Sanzo…part of me wanted to be kissed by Sanzo, not Homura…'_

Homura was, nonetheless, right. Came to think of it, Sanzo did treat Goku like a pet, hitting him everyday with that fan, berating him and—calling him a monkey.

            '_But I didn't mind…'_ Goku was surprised at this sudden frankness within him._ 'Face it, Goku, you like him to treat you that way…It's when you know you're the object of his attention, when you get his utmost concentration…It's when you felt you were most alive.' _Goku wiped his blurry eyes away, and he came face to face with a figure, standing just a metre away from him.

            Who looked exactly like him—a younger version of him.

-+-+-+-

            "I loathe rain," muttered Sanzo to nobody in particular. "Give me the strongest demon on Earth any day, but not rain."

            He had every reason to hate rain. First of all, it reminded him of his master's demise—when the wheel of his destiny turned. It was a horrible thought, even for him. If he couldn't find Goku, that would just give him another reason to despise rain.

            "I swear, if I can't find that idiot of a monkey—I'll personally go up there and murder the God of Weather…" vowed the monk, clenching his fist and tightening his jaw.

            He hated himself. He was so habituated to saying precisely what was on him mind, his listener's feelings the least of his concern. He assumed that everyone was fine with it—the fact that they could tolerate his company and his acidic words was proof to that. They—Hakkai, Gojyo, and…

            …Goku.

            Damn it. He should never have taken Goku for granted. So he was wrong to think Goku as a brainless child, whose mission in life was to fill his bottomless stomach. Goku was still a being, with feelings.

            '_Stupid Homura…curse that *^&%$#@...he started all this…he made Goku run away…'_

He caught himself. No, Homura was not the only one to blame. There was another _*^&%$#@ _who should be hanged for this crime.

            Sanzo, with blood trickling in between his fingers, punched another tree in frustration. He faintly remembered citing the word "love" during the row, and the impression it had left on Goku's expression.

            _"If this is what they call love…I don't want it…'_ Goku had said before he ran off.

            Gritting his teeth, Sanzo punched the tree down, venting his resentment. His heart was beating faster, his breathing louder. He was almost gasping for air, and he wiped his wet bangs away. They were bothering his view when they clung to his forehead like that.

            '_What I would give to get him back…'_

            [Flashback]

            "I can take care of this mission on my own," said Sanzo stubbornly.

            The Goddess of Mercy chuckled in amusement. "Why are you so sure?"

            "What's it to you?"

            She brought her face closer to Sanzo, and just before the monk pulled his revolver out, she whispered mysteriously to him. "Every being needs a partner—and this applies to both humans and gods alike."

            "You—"

            "And I happen to know more than you do." Kanzeon Bosatsu winked suggestively at him. "Try to deny it if you will, but things don't always go your way. Trust me."

            A snort. "I don't trust anyone."

            "Indeed so." She waved a careless hand. "Very well, if that's your mantra in life. Even so, you have to trust yourself." She laughed, and she disappeared before Sanzo could lengthen the debate.

            [End of Flashback]

            All of sudden he felt his legs gave away, and his energy marooned him. He fell on to his knees, and he cursed his weakness.

            "I hate myself…" He was, although he tried to hide it, weak. His emotions were weak, and he was a coward. Yes, that was what he felt at that time. A coward, a selfish being who did not deserve Goku.

            [Flashback]

            "A sun!" exclaimed Goku excitedly. "That's what I see Sanzo as!"

            Hakkai, who had asked him that question, smiled knowingly as the monk beside him grunted in humiliation. "Really, Goku? Why a sun?"

            "Because he shines! He gives light to me!" Goku laughed, grinning.

            Unable to take further embarrassment, Sanzo whacked the shorter lad. "Don't talk about it anymore!!"

            "But, Sanzo, it's true!"

            "Sanzo, Sanzo…" Hakkai, eyes still on the road, said. "You should take that as a compliment."

            A brusque "Why?"

            "He looks up to you, Sanzo, and he hopes to stay by your side…Nothing, you remember, escapes from the light of the sun…even if they try to."

            [End of Flashback]

            "If I find Goku, I'll make sure he never leaves me again…" said he, standing up. "Whether he likes it or not." Hearing a brushing noise behind him, he turned. And in the darkness he saw a pair of golden eyes, looking back at him.

-+-+-+-

            "You mean Sanzo went out? In the rain?" demanded Gojyo.

            Hakkai sat on the bed, and looked out of the window. The storm was getting vicious by the moment, and black clouds unfurled as the strong wind rattled the window pane. "That's what I found out from a witness downstairs. He said he saw a blond monk running out and chasing after a boy."

            "Goku," murmured Gojyo. "Why would that airhead run into the rain?"

            "I don't know, but we have to find them. Who knows what could go wrong in this kind of weather." Hakkai stood up, determination on his face. "Let's go."

-+-+-+-

            "You—you're me?" asked Goku, taking a step backward. "But, how—and why—?" His verbosity had escaped him.

            The younger version of Goku smiled a smile akin to the older one, but he did not supply him with any answer.

            Mustering his courage, Goku walked up to him. Noticing that he was vague, Goku attempted to poke a finger at him—only his finger went through him, like poking into air.

            "Whaa?" He was starting to get scared, and he retrieved his finger, clutching it close to his chest. "You—are you a ghost?"

            "Ne!" said the ghost—if it was. "You shouldn't run off like that. Konzen wouldn't like it if I run off, so you shouldn't too."

            "Konzen? But…"

            "He gets angry with me if I do."

            "He—sounds awfully like Sanzo."

            "Sanzo?" The chibi Goku blinked quizzically. "Eh?"

            Goku smiled weakly in response. "You should go back, right? Your Konzen might get angry if he finds that you're gone."

            "Erm!" A grin—a familiar grin. Goku presumed that he liked the term 'your Konzen' Goku had used. "But I like him that way!"

            "Y—you do?"

            Chibi Goku nodded eagerly. "I know he loves me! Ne, does your Sanzo love you?"

            "Sanzo? Does he love me?" What should he say? "I don't think so…"

            "Ah! Doushite, doushite, doushite??"

            Goku knew nobody would believe him if he said that he saw—and talked—to himself. Gojyo, for one, would tell Sanzo to send him straight to a mental institution. **If** Sanzo could find him before anything else.

            "Ne? Answer!"

            Goku gulped. "We're just—not—I don't know…" He said finally, embarrassed.

            "Oh, okay!"

            Goku stared. "Okay?"

            "Uhm! I don't know why I love Konzen too!" Chibi Goku chuckled, his cheeks blushing slightly.

            "I don't understand you…"

            "And I you." Chibi Goku smirked. "All I want is to be happy with Konzen, that's all."

            "How did you know that you love this—Konzen?" '_Funny, didn't Homura call Sanzo Konzen as well…?'_

Chibi Goku pondered for a moment, then he shrugged. "I just know."

            "Eh?" '_I was hoping for a more detailed answer…'_ Goku sweat dropped.

            "Why did you ask?"

            "Because I wanted to know—why you love him."

            "Do we need a reason for everything?"

            Goku was astonished. The clap of thunder made him clasped his hand over his ears. The sound gone, he opened one eyelid, and found his companion to be looking at another direction.

            "I have to go. Konzen wants me to go back," he told Goku.

            "I didn't hear him calling you…" Goku pointed out. '_Maybe it was the thunder…wow, this Konzen guy must be one scary fellow…'_

            "He doesn't have to." Chibi Goku pointed to his heart. "I know I have to go and stay next to him." With a grin, his finger pointed on Goku's heart. "And I have a feeling Sanzo wants you to go back too."

            Goku was hopeful. "How did you know? He hates me, and he wants me to go."

            "Really? But do you want to go?"

            "I—" Goku felt something was stuck in his throat when he was about to answer in positive, rendering him answer in negative. "No. I don't want to leave Sanzo."

            Chibi Goku nodded heartily. "Great! I need to go now! Nice meeting you!" He waved, and just as he began to sprint, "Ne, you!"

            "Ah?"

            "Maybe I'll meet your Sanzo one day? I'll introduce you to my Konzen!"

            Goku's face softened. "I'd like that."

            Chibi Goku laughed cheerfully. "It's a promise then! Ja!"

            Goku waved until the other disappeared into the thickets. "Wait, I forgot to ask for his name…"

-+-+-+

            "Goku?" asked Sanzo, nearing the eyes. "Is that you?"

            The bearer of the eyes moved forward, and in the bad lighting Sanzo saw that it was not Goku. Sanzo swallowed an oath, and began to walk away.

            "Matte!" said the auburn-haired fellow and stopped Sanzo in his tracks. "Are you Genjo Sanzo?"

            '_What's with this guy?'_ "Who's talking?"

            "I'm just a god. God of Misdirection."

            Sanzo sweat dropped. "God of—what?"

            "Misdirection." Shihou smiled. "Call me Shihou."

            '_Even his name means lost…coincidence? Ch' whatever.'_ "Excuse me."

            "Why are you so eager to leave?" asked Shihou, grabbing Sanzo's arm. "I'm not done with you yet."

            "I have better things to attend to," said Sanzo curtly, prying Shihou's fingers away. "Now get lost."

            When Shihou let him go at last, he walked away from him, mumbling about the eccentricity of the gods in Tenkai. Unbeknownst to him, Shihou had held his hand at Sanzo's back and muttered a chant.

-+-+-+-

            "He said I should go and look for Sanzo…" said Goku, looking around him as he tried to find his way back. "But I think I'm lost…"

            Goku had made up his mind. Even if Sanzo grills him upon his return, Goku would never leave him. Goku would beg for Sanzo's forgiveness, and let Sanzo deal with him, punishing him until his anger is gone for good. It had only been one hour, and Goku had got himself lost. No wonder Sanzo complained that he was a useless monkey every hour.

            '_But maybe Sanzo already left the inn. Nah, can't be. Not in this terrible climate. He must be in his room.'_

Finding a small stream, he paused before continuing. He took the opportunity to clean his mud-spattered face and cleanse his lips. He did not want any trace of Homura to linger on him anymore. The guilt he felt was unbearable, and trying to get rid of the feeling, he rinsed his face several times.

            "And now, I look for the way back to the inn. I hope Sanzo's happy to see me again—if he's not I'll just let him punish me as he wishes." Goku, with a new sense of boldness in him, looked to his left, right and front. "But which way do I go?"

-+-+-+-

            Sanzo stared at the tree lying on the ground. He was the one who punched it down, he remembered that perfectly. There was the impression of his fist on the bark of that tree. That meant that he was back at where he started.

            "What the &^%$???" he bellowed angrily at nobody in particular. '_That God of Misdirection must be behind this. He must've sabotaged **my** sense of direction. Curse him.'_

            Sanzo scrutinized the ground, checking for his footprints. '_Why is my vision getting blurry…?'_ He blinked once, twice, and then rubbed his eyes. The thick mist was still there, thwarting his eyesight. '_Must be the fog from the rain…Stupid rain…'_

He reflected to himself, thinking which direction he should take next. After making a few calculations in his grey-cells, he decided to go west.

            Only, he did use that route before, which consequently made him end up at the same place again.

            "ARGH!!!! *&^% that God of Misdirection!!!!" cried Sanzo crossly, shooting randomly. "And while I'm at it, *&^% that Homura as well!!!!"

-+-+-+-

            "Isn't that Sanzo's voice?" asked Gojyo when he heard the oaths.

            "You're right. That's him all right." Hakkai, who was holding an umbrella to shield both he and Gojyo, tried to listen despite the gushing of the wind. "I can't hear him anymore. The wind's too loud."

            "Who's there?" Gojyo became aware that they were not the only ones braving the vile weather conditions. He was surprised when someone fell out of the bushes. "Who're you? Wait, Homura?? What are you doing hiding in there?"

            The war god stood up indignantly. "I wasn't hiding! I got lost!" '_His misdirection effect on people sure last long…'_

            "Huh?" said Gojyo. "Why are you here?"

            "I'm looking for someone. Wait, two people, in fact." Homura silently cursed the rain.

            "My take is one of them is Goku," cited Hakkai. "Who's the second person?"

            "Nobody you know. If you'd excuse me, I have to get going by now." Homura bowed, not out of respect, and left the duo, and muttered something about young gods obeying curfews.

-+-+-+-

            "Damn! Damn! Damn!" Sanzo kicked the same tree heatedly. "What the heck is wrong with me? This is the twentieth time! Argh! I'll kill that ****ing God of Misdirection once I set my eyes on him!"

            The God of Misdirection was, in point of fact, the least of his problems. Maybe that was a little too farfetched, but he was certainly not Sanzo's main problem. Goku's wellbeing still was the top in Genjo Sanzo's list of worries. His own wellbeing was second compared to Goku's.

            "How the hell am I going to find him if I keep on running around in circles?" demanded Sanzo to the fallen tree, stepping on it. "I tried going north, east, west, south—yet I still end up being here! Here, of all places!" Sanzo stomped on it.

-+-+-+-

            "Left, right, left…" Goku stopped. The oak tree looked familiar to him, and he realized that he just passed it twenty minutes ago. "Ah, where am I? How am I going to find Sanzo if I'm lost?"

-+-+-+-

            That boiled his blood. Thirtieth time in a row. Just as he thought he finally made it out of the Circle of Doom, as he called it, the truth fell on him like an anvil, making him realize that he **did not**. And for the thirtieth time, he cursed Shihou, worse than previously.

            Sanzo sat down, now totally worn out. The weather had not improved in the least, and his eyesight was getting cloudier. "I can't continue searching for him…"

            He placed a hand on his forehead, and became aware of the temperature. "Fever…" he lamented. "Stupid fever. Bad timing to be sick, Sanzo. Bad timing."

            After he muttered another curse, he passed out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: *stares at fic dumbly, then faints*


	7. Progression

**Title: **Predilection  
**Authoress: **Hikaru Risqué Kudou  
**Ratings:** PG   
**Chapter: **7/7  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai / Mild yaoi, General , Romance, Angst, Humour  
**Pairings:** Sanzo/Goku, Gojyo/Hakkai, one-sided Homura/Goku (as always)  
**Warnings:** Minor OOC-ness, clichéd plot, the authoress' imperfect English, grammatical errors, late update, etc  
**Summary: **Conflicts, fears and confusions arise as Sanzo and Goku struggle to explore and understand the foreign feeling they have for each other.  
**DISCLAIMER:** It is a general knowledge that Saiyuki is under Minekura Kazuya-sensei's ownership.

Authoress' Notes: Yatta, last chapter! Expect lots of Sanzo/Goku sap and fluff!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            "Let's see…I've tried left…so this time I should go right," Goku mused. He sneezed as the cold wind pierced into his skin like ice, and he rubbed himself to keep warm. "Oh, it's a good thing Sanzo's warm and well in his room…" He sneezed again, and continued walking. "I'm going to get sick…Sanzo won't take care of me if I'm sick…I don't want to trouble Hakkai…"

            He pushed the low branches away, and for a moment he caught a glimpse of gold tuft on the ground. Frowned, he thought that it looked almost like Sanzo's own tresses. His curiosity got the best of him, and he advanced towards it, and when the mist cleared away, he gasped when he saw whose hair was it.

            "SANZO!!!!" cried Goku, panicking.

- - - - -

            "I think I heard Goku's voice…" Hakkai said, wrinkling his forehead. "So which way should we head to?"

            "Left, I think…" Gojyo pondered.

            "Eh? I could have sworn it's from our right…" Hakkai sighed. "That means we are lost."

            "Argh! That corrupted monk and stupid monkey owe us big time…" Gojyo pouted. "If we're not getting ourselves lost in the middle of nowhere, we could be spending ample, precious time having a get-to-know each other better session!"

            Hakkai had to chuckle. "Why, Gojyo, I thought you know me considerably, what with all the other sessions we have had…"

            "Oh, come on!"

            "Gojyo, Gojyo, focus! We have to find them!" Hakkai caressed Gojyo's arm tenderly. "Once we're done, I promise you, we'll have the session for a longer period of time, ne?"

            Gojyo grinned roguishly. "You know how to make a man feel better…"

- - - - -

            "SANZO!!!!!!" Goku sprang forward, glided to his knees, and sat next to Sanzo. "Sanzo! Open your eyes! Please!" Goku raised Sanzo's head, placing the feeble head on his lap. Goku thought how dirt had ruined Sanzo's splendour. "Sanzo! Please wake up! Sanzo!" He stroked his muddled hair subsequently cleaning the grim away from Sanzo's face. Silently Goku thought how—adorable his master looked, so delicate, so…breathtaking. "Sanzo, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…it's my fault…everything is my fault…if I didn't flee from you, you wouldn't be like this…" And he cried some more, his pearly tears descended from his mournful face, and fell on Sanzo's forehead.

            "I don't want to leave you, Sanzo…" His right hand held the hand that was on his cheek, squeezing it lovingly. He closed his eyes, remembering how affectionate the touch was, and how similar the touch was to Sanzo's own…

            "Sanzo?" His eyes flew open, and he was staring straight into Sanzo's half opened ones. Sanzo looked so weak, that it was hard to associate him to the strong man that he was. "I—I'm sorry…"

            "Goku…"

            "I shouldn't have run away from my sun…because I—I like you more than I like buns…" By then tears were blinding him, and he cried like a child.

            "Goku…"

            "I don't care if you hate me, Sanzo…but let me stay with you, please…I beg of you…I kept on thinking about you, and—and…when Homura kissed me, I couldn't help thinking about you—I know you're so angry with me—don't say that I love Homura, please, Sanzo…I don't want to see hatred when you look at me…I know you don't like Homura, but don't let it out on me…if you hate me so much, then shoot me right now. I'd rather die if you're just going to hate me for the rest of my life…"

            "Oi, bakasaru…" whispered Sanzo, his tone impatient.

            "Ah, yes, Sanzo?" Goku stopped babbling. This time his eyes held fear, and they widened when Sanzo made an attempt to move his hand, the one not in his (Goku's) grasp. _'He's going to shoot me…it's better this way…'_

"I—need you."

            Goku was stupefied. That was one answer he did not expect coming out of Sanzo's trembling lips, yet he heard it clearly. "S—Sanzo?"

            "Whether you like it or not it's 'I need you'. I don't say things I'm unsure of, so I can't say 'I love you'. I don't give a damn what love means anymore," thus resumed Sanzo, his face softening, and there was a tinge of scarlet colouring his pale cheeks. "Or whether I'm only lusting for you. But I know one thing—I want and need you, Goku. I swear on my gun, if you ever try running away again…I'll shoot you down."

            "S-Sanzo…" 

            "That threat not good enough? Fine, I'll shoot myself."

            "Sanzo! Don't even think about it! I don't want you to die!"

            "Shut up and listen to me!" With this Goku pursed his lips in an attempt to stop babbling all over again. "Goku…I'm sorry for the outburst. I was on the verge of killing that screwed up god when he did that—that $%#@^&# will get it from me one day…"

            Goku hated crying, but tears were flowing uncontrollably. "This is not like you, Sanzo…you mustn't say sorry to me…"

            "Damn it, Goku…I am human too. And I'm certainly capable of this." The hand on Goku's face pulled his lips closer to his own, and without giving it any second thought, his devoured the real savour of Son Goku, the latter consenting obediently.

- - - - -

            "DAMN IT! Where the heck am I?" demanded Homura, who was elsewhere, yet facing the same predicament. He did get out of the maze-like forest for one second, but later he got himself back in. "Am I this stupid!!?? Curse that God of Misdirection!!!! How am I going to find Son Goku??"

- - - - -

            Gojyo was determined that they would find Sanzo and Goku before dawn. Cursing the two of them for putting him and his lover in this mess in the first place, Hakkai's touches did nothing to soothe the rage in him. "Hakkai, if we can't find them, can we just go back?"

            "Gojyo!"

            "Listen, listen…we'll take Hakuryu, okay? I know he's a busybody whenever I'm spending my quality time with you, but it's better this way. It'll be much easier for us, and for them too…"

- - - - -

            When they broke the kiss, somewhat reluctantly, they found themselves admiring each other's worn out countenance. Goku started crying again, but Sanzo whispered "Baka saru…" and wiped the tears away with his wobbly fingers. "We should go back."

            "Um…"

            "Damned frigging rain," mumbled Sanzo, standing up groggily with Goku's aid. "By the look of things I doubt if it'll be stopping any time soon. I'm really going to kill the God of Weather…"

            "Yeah, but Sanzo…at least now we're together, ne?" Goku virtually hopped a few times, making his enthusiasm known. "Let's go back!" He grinned joyfully. "I bet Hakkai and the kappa are worried sick. Well, maybe not the kappa…"

            Sanzo snorted, suppressing a chortle and started walking, with Goku supporting him. "I bet they're screwing each other silly."

            "Ne, Sanzo…what does 'screwing each other' mean?" asked Goku with considerable amount of naivety he was known to possess. "Is that what you do to your loved ones?"

            '_****…how am I going to answer…?'_

            "Ne, ne?"

            "Idiot…"

            "Sanzo, I'm serious! Oh, I get it! You don't know how to put it into words!"

            Sanzo's eyebrows quivered. "You're too young to know."

            "But, Sanzo! We're together! Like that kappa and Hakkai! I deserve to know!"

            "When you're ready."

            "Ha? I am now!"

            Sanzo frowned, by no means annoyed. He was enjoying the conversation. "Maybe when you're older."

            "SANZO~!!!"

- - - - -

            "Hakuryu!" Hakkai burst into their room, scanning for his white dragon. "We need you now!"

            Hakkai's pet flew to its owner and stood on his shoulder, awaiting instruction. "Kyu?"

            "We have to find Sanzo and Goku. Let's go."

            "Kyuu…?"

            "Yes, in this weather."

            Gojyo raised an eyebrow, wondering how incredible it was to see a human being—okay, a youkai, but a human nonetheless in other senses—talking, no, **communicating** with a dragon and understanding its every word. "Um, Hakkai…"

            Before Hakkai could answer, the door was kicked open. On reflexes, Hakkai conjured a qi ball and Gojyo stood in a fighting stance.

            "Sanzo's sick!" announced Goku as he entered with a staggering Sanzo in his embrace.

            Gojyo was momentarily flabbergasted. "You're back!"

            "Don't say I'm sick, saru," said Sanzo, sitting on his bed, "I'm just a bit—tired."

            "No, no, no, you are sick. I'm taking care of you. Take your clothes off."

            "What?"

            "They're dripping wet. If you keep on wearing them, you'll never get better! I'll help you with your robe!"

            Sanzo glared at both Gojyo and Hakkai, mentally ordering them to evacuate the room and leave him with Goku. Gojyo was unwilling, his horny minds thinking what would he be missing, and was about to give a retort when Hakkai pulled him away, shut the door, hauled him to their own space, and fulfilled the promise he had made earlier.

            Sanzo permitted Goku to undress him, first starting with his robe, and then his black bodice. In doing so Goku could not help awing Sanzo's lean body. "I like your body…it's so…you." He seemed embarrassed not able to find a suitable adjective to describe Sanzo.

            "Baka…" Deep down, Sanzo was amused. "You should take your clothes off too."

            "No, your health is more important." Goku squealed when Sanzo pulled his shirt off. "Sanzo!"

            "Idiot, I've been taking care of you since—since I found you. I'm not stopping now."

            "Waaahhh!" Goku stared at his naked chest, then at Sanzo's. He squealed some more, until Sanzo pulled him towards the bed.

            "Quiet. I don't want you deafening my ear." Goku shut up immediately, and Sanzo, with a sigh of satisfaction, cradled him fondly. Goku, relaxing, placed an arm around Sanzo.

            They stayed in that pose until the rain stopped, each appreciating the other's company as they gazed out of the window, into their future.

- - - - -

            "Homura!" Shien called. "Where could he be?"

            "Well, my guess is he's still under Shihou's getting-lost effect," said Zenon, raking the dried leaves stuck in his hair. "I just hope he's not in—I just hope he's somewhere near."

            Suddenly they heard an infuriated scream. "DAMN IT!!!!! I'm LOST!!!!!!! ARGGHH!!!!"

            "Isn't that Homura's voice?" asked Shien, looking in the direction of the yell. "He **is **lost."

            "We'd better go and find him." Zenon sighed. "Let's just hope we have enough aspirin for the three of us should we're taken ill by flu—or fever."

            "ARGGGHHH!!!!" Homura's roar was heard again. "Damn it all!!!!"

- - - - -

            "Morning, Sanzo…" wished Hakkai when the monk joined him at the table in the restaurant the next morning.

            "Hm." Sanzo sneezed. "Damn, I hate flu." 

            "That's what you get for being out in the rain." A chuckle.

            "It's Goku's fault."

            "Without him running away, I don't think you two will be in a relationship at the moment. Or—it could be worse."

            "Worse?" Sanzo unexpectedly had cravings for a conversation regarding Goku.

            "Uh-huh…for one thing, maybe Homura—"

            Sanzo, on cue, threaded his cigarette box heavily on the table. "Don't mention that freak's name."

            "Very well, I won't. Oh, hello, Gojyo…" Hakkai smiled at the redhead who had just appeared.

            "Hello, darling…" Gojyo awarded his lover with a quick peck on his cheek. "By the way, monk," he slid into an empty chair beside the monocled youkai before continuing, "how's your first night?"

            Sanzo gave him a dirty look. "None of your business."

            "Come on! Be a sport! Since you're normally an early bird, yet today you woke up later than usual, I deduced there must be a special event last night. How's he in bed?"

            Sanzo pulled his revolver out, much to the other customer's surprise and terror, and pointed it exactly between Gojyo's eyebrows. "Nothing happened."

            "Wha?" Gojyo blinked dumbly. "Nothing?"

            "I have enough dignity not to screw him, unlike a certain perverted kappa." This was by all means true. Sanzo decided that as long as Goku was not well prepared for the act, he would not force it upon him. No, he would wait patiently, and for now, it would solely be kissing, tender touches, embraces, and other innocent things like that. Yeah, the key word there was innocent.

            "Really, Sanzo, this delays development…"

            "Gojyo, Gojyo…" Hakkai carefully pushed Sanzo's arm away, thus freeing Gojyo from the aim. "I presume they had an innocent night together."

            "Innocent is right." Sanzo poured coffee into his cup, and drained it down. Standing up, he went out of the restaurant in his trademark manner.

            "I think it's very gentlemanly on Sanzo's part," Hakkai mused, sipping his own tea. "I believe it's his way of showing Goku that he cares about him…how sweet of him…"

            "All right, all right." Gojyo leaned closer. "But let's not talk about them…we have more significant matters to discuss, yes?"

- - - - -

            Sanzo opened the door silently, keeping the creaking noise to the minimum. After locking it in fear of intrusion of any sort, he sat on the bed, lying next to a sleeping Goku. His precise hand caressed Goku's untidy mass of hair, a small smile creeping on his face.

            He froze when Goku suddenly turned, and moved closer to him, his expression was that of bliss. "Umm…Sanzo…"

            '_Lust…no, it's not lust…it's only obsession. The pain of knowing that he was so near yet far from my grasp—that caused my sudden brutality upon him. But now, everything is different.'_

            Goku sighed with a smile, and Sanzo took it as an agreement from his lover. Sanzo rested his head on a pillow, and after draping a protective arm around Goku, he closed his eyes. If Kanzeon Bosatsu appeared and demanded him to continue the journey, he would just tell the goddess to go to the West herself because he and Goku were sick (of course, although this was true, Sanzo intended it to be an excuse for him to stay with Goku in a room, undisturbed) and the other two were busy attending to each other.

            "Sanzo…" Goku, who just woke up, smiled at the taller man. "How long have you been up?"

            Sanzo, who would normally give an acid reply to that, did not do so. Why? Because he suddenly found a side he never knew he had—the romantic one. "Long enough." True, he did wake up extra early, but he was gazing at Goku that he forgot about the time…

            "Oh, yeah, Sanzo…yesterday…I met someone in the forest." Goku said, striking up a conversation as he played with Sanzo's hand. "He looked like me."

            "He looked like you?" asked Sanzo, somewhat curious.

            "Um! He told me that I should stay with you…he was thinking the same thing as I was." Goku sighed contentedly. "He said he's with Konzen…"

            "Konzen?"

            "Yeah, so I thought that's what Homura called you. Do you know him? The one who looked like me?"

            "No. Who's he?"

            "I don't know. I forgot to ask for his name. I was too worried about you."

            "Idiot…"

            "Ne, Sanzo…" Not minding the insult in the least, Goku snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth Sanzo was radiating. "I like you so much."

            Sanzo kissed his forehead. "I need you too."

- - - - -

            "Yatta! Score one for the Goddess of Mercy!" said Kanzeon with a snigger. "See? My pigheaded nephew should appreciate my help for bringing him together with that cute Son Goku! I wouldn't mind calling Son Goku my nephew-in-law!"

            "Uh, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama…I believe Son Goku was thinking of going back to him in the first place," interrupted Jiroushin as the hermaphrodite sat on her throne and gazed at her pond. "Besides, it's Nataku-sama who should be given the credit."

            "Oh, yes, the dear Nataku…" Kanzeon laughed, looking at the said ex-war god. "It's a good thing he was able to project his memory of Son Goku to the world below. Even more amazing that he was capable of making the chibi Goku talk the way I wanted him to talk to…"

            Jiroushin could not find a remark to that, silently thankful that Nataku had enough sense to, err, censor several parts of the speech. Perhaps it was because Nataku himself had no idea what Kanzeon was talking about…

- - - - -

            Homura moaned, and he applied a bag of ice on his forehead. Zenon and Shien had succeeded in finding him ten minutes ago, which meant he spent almost one whole night in the rain. He blew his nose loudly. "ZENON! MORE ASPIRIN!"

            Zenon entered his chamber, grumbling about how aspirins could bring side effects – gastric and stomach ulcer to name a few. Having placed them exactly next to Homura's glass, he retired to his own room, sneezing endlessly. 

            "Great, just great…" lamented Homura bitterly. "How am I going to meet up with Son Goku when I'm sick like this? Maybe he's sick in bed too…"

            "Hello, Homura…" Suddenly he heard that voice. That annoying voice, belonging to the God of Peace. "I heard that you are sick, so I came to visit you." Anshi looked down at the sick god on the bed. "Getting any better?"

            Homura glared daggers at him. "I think it just got worse…"

            "Oh, the poor dear!" said Anshi, worried. "I told you not to cause problems, now look what you've gotten yourself into!"

            "I'm so going to kill that God of Misdirection…" said the sick god, not paying any attention to his companion.

            "Homura, you brought this onto yourself…"

            Homura shot him a death-glare. "Come closer, you bumbling idiot, so that I can pass you this horrible sickness…and show you a thing or two about messing around with my life…" Another sneeze. 

- - - - -

            "I've been here before…" Shihou, noticing a recognizable face in the crowd, pulled the man aside. "Excuse me…"

            The black man stared at him in surprise. "You again?"

            "Ano…where's this place?"

            Exasperated, "I told you, Africa!"

            "So how do I find my way to Homura-sama's place?"

            "How the heck should I know? Stay away from me you weirdo!"

- - - - -

            "Excellent, your fever is wearing off…" Hakkai smiled at the monk. "That means we can continue the journey today!"

            Gojyo glared coldly at the tray filled with food that was meant for Goku. By Sanzo's strict command, he had demanded Gojyo to bring food for Goku and send it straight to their room. "You mean I wasted my energy for nothing?"

            "Shut your gap, kappa, or else you'll waste your life," said Sanzo with a deadly snarl.

            Gojyo held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay…"

            "Are these for me? Wow!" Goku bounced off the bed and suddenly he was at the table. "Yay, they even have buns! Sanzo, it smells great!"

            "You know, you should give me one for bringing these foods up for you," said Gojyo, snatching the bun which Goku was holding. "You're right, it does smell nice…" Before he could bite into it, Sanzo had shot the wall behind him, approximately a centimetre to Gojyo's right ear. Stunned, Gojyo's jaw hung open, the bun falling down and Goku grabbing the bun before it fell on the floor.

            "That is not yours," warned Sanzo, giving him a dirty look.

            "Thank you Sanzo!" said Goku triumphantly and chewed on the bun.

            "Well, Gojyo…" said Hakkai, smiling in amusement. "It seems that from now on, you'll be the punching bag of Sanzo's, since he won't be hitting Goku anymore now that they're an item…"

            "This is injustice! I thought with them getting together Sanzo's mood would improve!" Gojyo swore so badly that Sanzo shot the wall for the second time.

            "Let's go, Gojyo…" Hakkai pulled his hand mildly. "I'm sure Sanzo doesn't want to be disturbed."

            "But—" protested Gojyo but Hakkai had shut the door, leaving Sanzo and Goku in some well-deserved privacy, and in the process rewarding themselves with their own.

- - - - - [owari desu] - - - -     -

Authoress' Random Ramblings: No, I don't think I made Sanzo _that_ OOC in this story, mostly because I believe he _is_ capable of being a romantic once in a blue moon…especially towards Goku. And so sorry if the story seems a tad—what's the word—damaged, lacking, etc because I did not edit the final few chapters, but I just typed them into the laptop with subsequent ideas all crumpled up in my head. Excuse all the imperfections found in the story from the start till the end.  
            I decided for them _not_ say "I love you" to each other on purpose, for they were still uncertain what love really means even though they do love each other (ha! It's not like _I_ know its true meaning…), so it seems only right for them to express things they are certain of. So it has to be "I like you so much" and "I need you" for now. *grins* I know, I am evil…  
            Something extra for Sanzo/Goku fanatics… *bows*

  
---[**Summarizing Sanzo/Goku in 1 Minute**]---

            "Sanzo! The buns smell great! Wow!"

            "Shut up, baka saru, and grant me a moment of peace!"

            "Sanzo!"

            "What, damn it?"

            "After all these years, I have mustered enough courage to disclose my feelings. Sanzo, I love you, my sun, more than I love buns!"

            "****! Now that you've finally said the words which I cannot say in fear of acting OOC (save, perhaps, the one about the buns), I 'm taking a break from being a heartless *******, drop my icy cold front and steam you senseless!"

            "Huh?"

+[Owari desu (aren't you glad it's finally over?)]+


End file.
